To the End of the Shinobis!
by Michelle2
Summary: Sequel to Summer in China. After learning about Venus' relationship with Raphael, Dragon Lord decides to destroy Venus once and for all. Questions arise between Venus and Raphael about their relationship. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Finally finished :)
1. Spying Dragon

To the End of the Shinobis  
Part I: Spying Dragon  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK SO EARLY?" Dragon Lord snapped at the Rank.  
  
"Your Majesty." The Rank Leader bowed before him. "The turtles intercepted our mission."  
  
"AGAIN!" Dragon Lord shook his head and dismissed the Rank Leader. Then he turned to Wick. "My army's full of idiots. I remember the days when my army was the most powerful on earth."  
  
"I inherited my throne from my father. He and I thought differently. He was friends with the Shinobis. I knew better than to trust them. After my father died, I vowed to take over the world. I built up and army and tore apart China. I was the most powerful being on earth. My army was superior. I was superior."  
  
"Then, the Shinobis attacked the castle They killed half of the Rank, half your family, tied us up, gave us a trial, found us guilty, threw us in the enchanted glass..... ." Wick reminded him.  
  
"I KNOW YOU FOOL! Don't remind me. 10,000 years of imprisonment. Never aging. Never seeing daylight."  
  
"Until one day." Wick smirked.  
  
"The day we were freed by Chung I." He laughed out loud.  
  
"Silly old man." Wick joined in the laughter.  
  
"Ha ha. He never saw it coming." Dragon Lord thought about his fights with the turtles. "But now. I can't even get my army to kill 5 turtles and a rat. IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK?" He grabbed Wick by the throat.  
  
"No...Your Majesty." Wick was released.   
  
Dragon Lord got up and retired to his room. Along with him, he had his female servants to accompany him. He thought maybe some pleasure would cheer him up.   
  
Wick mumbled to himself. "My Majesty needs cheering up. Maybe I'll go spy for him. Find out what the Turtles are up to. But were do they go?" He thought to himself. "The park. They go to the park." There he could find something useful to tell Majesty.  
  
************************  
  
In the park, Raphael and Venus were hiding in the bushes.  
  
Venus giggled. "You're a bad boy."  
  
"I know I am." He kissed her lips and grabbed her butt.  
  
"You are bad." She giggled again as they made out in the bushes.   
  
"No Raph." She stopped him before they went any further.   
  
"What's wrong."  
  
"Not yet." She kissed his lips.   
  
"OK baby." Raphael smiled at her wickedly and kissed her neck.  
  
"Splinter's going to freak out again if you give me another hickey." She reminded him.  
  
"So, not like were having sex or anything." He kissed on her neck again.  
  
*******  
  
Wick slithered his way around the park looking for the turtles. Then he heard something in the distance. He heard a giggle. He listened hard and made his way to the bush Raphael and Venus were hiding.  
  
His jaw hit the ground. Then he smiled. Dragon Lord would like to know this. The Shinobi was getting close to one of the turtles.   
  
He quickly hurried back to the Dragon Lord with what he saw.  
  
********  
  
"Raph. We should go. Your brothers will think something is going on."   
  
He pulled her bandanna to cover the hickey he gave her. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
Together, they hopped on his motorcycle and drove off.  
  
***************************  
  
"WICK!" Dragon Lord yelled for his servant.  
  
"Here your Majesty."  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" He was furious.  
  
"Spying your Majesty." Wick looked at his furious lord. "I have most great news."  
  
'Well. What are you standing there for? Tell me." he was interested in what was to be said.  
  
"The Shinobi and one of the turtles are in love. I saw them in the park. Mei Pieh and the one with the red bandanna"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Dragon Plans

To the End of the Shinobis!  
Part II: Dragon Plans  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"It's true your Majesty. In the park, I saw them. Mei Pieh and the one they call Raphael. They were really close to each other."  
  
Dragon Lord was steaming. First, the turtles were missing for a few months and now they are back. And now that there are back, he finds out Mei Pieh has a mate.  
  
"I think they make a cute couple." Wick commented. "They reminder me of the days I spied on you and your wife, Dorei."  
  
Now, after hearing that comment, Dragon Lord was more than steamed. He was pissed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" In his anger, Dragon Lord blew fire out of his mouth.  
  
Wick nearly jumped three feet high. Dragon Lord stood up and began looking for him.   
  
"A cute couple. You think they make A CUTE COUPLE."  
  
"Ummm"  
  
"Stupid." Dragon Lord growled. "Don't you realize that if she has a child WE ARE RUINED."  
  
"Well, if you put it that way."  
  
Dragon Lord contained his anger and sat back down on his throne.  
  
"Your Majesty, what will we do?"  
  
**********************************  
  
"It's about time you two got home." Leonardo remarked. "You know we could have used ya'll against the Rank tonight."  
  
"You all fought the Rank tonight." Venus seemed surprised, but it wasn't anything knew. For the last few years, they were constantly fighting the Rank for some reason or another.  
  
"Maybe if ya'll weren't to busy fooling around and had your communicators on. Ya'll could have helped us."   
  
"Sorry, Leo." Raphael replied. "Ya'll lived without our help."  
  
With that, Leonardo stomped off to his room.  
  
"What crawled up his butt and died?" Raphael questioned Donatello.  
  
Donatello was writing a letter to TurtleNinja. He stopped and replied. "He's mad because he didn't know what ya'll were doing."  
  
"It's none of his business."   
  
"Look Raph." Donatello began to type again. "He's still not completely over you and Venus being together. Remember. It's only been a few weeks. And..."  
  
"And what Donatello?" Venus was curious to know more.   
  
"Next week...TurtleNinja is coming." Donatello blushed.  
  
Puzzled, Venus asked. "Who's TurtleNinja?"  
  
Raphael answered. "One of Leonardo's exgirlfriends."  
  
"She's a princess from the planet of Yamana. She went back home a few months before we meet you."  
  
"Donnie's gotta crush." Raphael teased.  
  
Donatello blushed again.   
  
"Donatello, how long and where is she staying.?" Venus was curious.   
  
"She's staying until her 21th birthday. And she's staying with us. Maybe you two can share your room." Donatello responded.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Anyways, Venus lets go to your room." Raphael insisted. He kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Bye Donnie." Venus knew he must like this TurtleNinja he was telling her about. She could telll by the way he was blushing when he spoke.   
  
Venus and Raphael walked in her room and Raphael closed the door. They laid in bed and snuggled to watch TV.  
  
"OPEN THE DOOR." Splinter yelled from another room.  
  
Raphael sighed. Splinter was like a hawk, but he knew he was only being a parent. He was making sure they were not doing anything. Raphael got up and opened the door. Then, laid back down and took Venus in his arms as they began to watch 'Scream 3. He was glad he picked this movie he thought as she jumped and snuggled closer to him.  
  
****************************************   
Dragon Lord paced back and forth as he thought of a plan to rid himself of the Turtles.  
  
Dragon Lord mumbled to himself. "If the Shinobi has a child, her family will continue. Her power grows stronger with each day and to pass that power to her child could be disastrous. But if we stop her from having children, it would be the end of her clan."  
  
"What are you thinking Majesty?" Wick questioned.  
  
"Call Dr. Quease in here. I have a plan."   
  
*****************************************  
  
After the movie was over, Venus snuggled in Raphael's arms for a few minutes. She was tired and she knew he was too.  
  
"You better go to your room before Splinter fusses." She held him tight.  
  
He yawned. "Yeah, I better." He got up from her bed and kissed her lips. "GOodnight Venus. I love you.'  
  
"Mmm. Goodnight. I love you." She snuggled under the covers as he shut the door and she fell asleep.  
  
****************************************  
  
Dr. Quease stood before Dragon Lord. "You called for me."  
  
"Yes." He had a wicked look on his face. "I want you and Wick to make a sleeping potion for me. Then, I want you to go with the Rank to hunt out the Turtles. I want you to use the potion on the female and her mate. And then, have them brought here."  
  
"And after they are brought here?"  
  
"Then, I will destroy the Shinobi myself. And, you can have her mate for your own experimentations." Dragon Lord smiled.  
  
"But." Quease didn't like this idea. He wanted to study the Turtles. If the female was destroyed, he wouldn't be able to learn how they reproduced.  
  
"NO BUTS. Do as I say. NOW."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Worring Splinter

To the End of the Shinobis!  
Chapter III: Worrying Splinter  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
"Good morning beautiful!" Raphael kissed Venus on the cheek and she woke up.  
  
Half asleep, she looked at the clock. It was 4:30. They didn't usually wake up for breakfast until 5:00. "What are you doing up so early?" She asked drowsily.  
  
"I missed you." He told her.  
  
She smiled at him. For a tuff guy, he could sure be sweetheart. He snuggled in next to her.  
  
"Raph, if Splinter catches you in here..."  
  
"I know and I don't care." He pulled Venus in his arms and they both fell back to sleep.  
  
******  
  
A few minutes later, Splinter woke up. He had a strange sense that something wasn't right. He got up and grabbed his walking stick and began to look around.   
  
He looked in Leonardo and Donatello's room. Leonardo was sound asleep, but Donatello wasn't in there. He thought for a moment and then checked the lab. Sure enough, Donatello was asleep at his computer with his face pressed against the monitor. He chuckled to himself.  
  
He then checked Raphael and Michaelangelo's room. Michaelangelo was asleep in his bed with piles of comics on a small night stand next to his bed. He looked at Raphael's bed and found it empty. He began to worry. Then, he figured Raphael snuck out and went to Casey's. He gently closed the door and walked to Venus' room.  
  
He opened the door to her room and behold the sight in the bed. There was Venus and Raphael sleeping closely together. He walked to the side Raphael was on and yanked of the covers. They began to stirrup wondering what was going on.  
  
Splinter took his walking stick and struck Raphael on the thigh. Raphael jumped up and grabbed on the red mark on his thigh.   
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Splinter snapped.  
  
"NOTHING. What's your problem" Raphael snapped back.  
  
Splinter struck Raphael again. "What's my problem? WHAT'S MY PROBLEM?" Venus looked at Splinter. She never saw him this angry at Raphael before. "I want to what you are doing in here. "  
  
"Sleeping. What do you think?"  
  
"What I think? You want to know what I think. I am the parent. I ask the questions." His blood began to boil. "I told the two of you not to share the same bed."  
  
Venus jumped in, "But Splinter we were not doing anything. Raphael came in the room and laid next to me. Nothing more."  
  
Splinter's anger quieted with her voice, but grew again when Raphael spoke.  
  
"You know we are adults and can do what we want."   
  
"This is true, but you are under my roof and therefore must obey my rules." He looked sternly at his son. "I do not want you in here between midnight and 5."  
  
"Fine." Raphael rolled his eyes.   
  
"Now go eat breakfast and begin your exercises. We'll finish this discussion later." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Raphael and Venus weren't the reason of his panic,  
  
*************************************************  
  
Dr. Quease and Wick worked all night in the lab. All Quease could think about was what Dragon Lord was planning.  
  
"And now the final ingredient." Wick snickered. "There. The potion is done."  
  
"Yes. Finally." Quease held the flask up in the air and looked at it.   
  
*************************************************  
  
Dragon Lord sat on throne awaiting for Dr. Quease and Wick to finish with the sleeping potion. Thoughts ran through his mind. Was this plan of his going to work? Will the Shinobis finally be destroyed? His head began to pound. He must know the future. He tried to clear his mind to see into the future, but it was of no use. It was a power he could not obtain, only one dragon did. Tashina.  
  
He arose from his throne and stood in front of the enchanted glass that held him prisoner for so long. Tashina was still inside.  
  
In Chinese, he began to chant, "Come Queen of Darkness. Let the world fear your power. Come. Come."   
  
Suddenly, the mirror began to change; it became full of ripples. Slowly a hand reached out and then a dragon stepped out and stood in front of him. "Tashina." he whispered under his breath.   
  
She had long, slightly curled black hair. Her eyes were that of a cat; they showed the wickedness in her soul. Her kimono dress was purple and red. She wore many pieces of gold and jade jewelry.   
  
For a moment, the two dragons stood in front of each without a word between them. Then, she glared at him hard.  
  
"Hello brother."  
  
**********************************************  
  
After the morning practice, Splinter talked to Raphael about the morning.  
  
"I don't understand why you want to keep me and Venus apart." Raphael sighed. "I thought. I thought you were happy we are together."  
  
"Raphael, I am. It's just ... you worry me sometimes."  
  
"Why? You don't get on the others like this."  
  
"I know Raphael. But, you are different from you brothers."  
  
"That doesn't explain why you have been watching me like a hawk for the past few weeks."  
  
"Raphael, I don't mean to be like a hawk. It's just that you are older and more mature. You are feeling things you never felt before. Your ready to experience new things. Between having raging hormones from being part human and having the instinct to mate." Splinter drew a deep breath. "I don't think you are acting responsibly."  
  
"What do you mean not acting responsibly?"  
  
"The two of you come home late at night. Venus as a new hickey every time I see her. I find the two of you laying in bed together."   
  
Raphael looked at him and rolled his eyes. Why Splinter didn't trust him?  
  
"Raphael, I'm afraid one thing will lead to another. And I'm not so sure the two of you will ready for things to come."  
  
Raphael looked at Splinter hard and strong. "I ain't dumb. I know the consequences. I ain't gonna get her pregnant."  
  
As Raphael's tone of voice was rising, a gentle voice was heard. "Sensei." It was Venus. "Can I speak with you.?"  
  
Raphael calmed down as Venus walked in the room and sat next to him.   
  
"Yes my child." Raphael figured it was time to leave, but Venus grabbed his hand wanting him to stay.  
  
"I know we have been worrying you lately. I'm sorry for doing so, but I love Raphael and he loves me." She squeezed Raphael's hand. "I want to be with him."  
  
"Venus, I have no doubts that the two of you are in love. I know you want each other. The point I'm trying to make is that the two of you are not married."  
  
Raphael shook Venus' hand from him. The thought of marriage now made him panic. Venus felt it too. Splinter was right. They weren't ready.  
  
Splinter continued. "I don't want you to rush your youth. The two of you are just starting a relationship. Let it develop more before you jump into anything else." Splinter took a deep breath. "Besides, it's best for you to slow down on your relationship."  
  
Raphael looked at him with curiosity.   
  
"I feel our enemies are planning an attack."  
  
"Which enemies?"  
  
"Dragon Lord and Dr. Quease."  
  
  



	4. Tashina

To the End of the Shinobis  
Chapter IV: Tashina  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
  
"Hello Brother." Tashina gave him a wicked glare.  
  
"Hello Sister."  
  
She looked around his palace and fortress. To her, the place wasn't fitting enough for the 'Great Lord' her brother boasted to be. "Nice place. So this is what my dear brother gets after conquering half of China, the title of 'King of Pathetic Fools.'" She gave him a devilish smile.  
  
"I didn't release you to poke fun at me."  
  
"Of course not, with you there is always something much more." She looked him in the eye. "What is it you want now? For me to tell you the future."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Tashina gave him an attitude, "Why should I? So, you can not believe me." She walked over to a window and pulled back the curtains. "Look, brother." She pointed to an airplane. "Wasn't it I who told you man will fly?" She pointed to a car. "Now see, a carriage that moves without being pulled or pushed." She turned and looked him in the face. "And, you said humans weren't capable of such things."  
  
Dragon Lord was tired of her smart mouth. "I need your help."  
  
"My help. You need my help."   
  
Now she was getting on his bad side. "Yes, I..."  
  
She interrupted him. "Because I distinctly remember you telling me. 'I don't need your help anymore. I listened to you and got trapped in this damn glass. This is all your fault.'"  
  
"ALRIGHT, you win." She turned herself from him. "What do you want? An apology."  
  
"Yes, for starters."  
  
"Fine." She turned and faced him again and heard him mumble. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What I could not here you?"  
  
"I'm sorry." He mumbled again, only this time he was alittle bit louder.  
  
"What? I still can't hear you."   
  
"I'M SORRY." His eyes turned bright red.  
  
Tashina backed slightly away from him. "Apology excepted. Apology excepted."  
  
"Now will you listen."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"You see I have this plan..."  
  
*****************************  
  
Princess Katina jumped at the sound of his voice. Why did her father have to have the biggest damn mouth in the entire place?  
  
She rolled out of her bed and looked around. Everything was still fuzzy. She managed to look at the alarm clock. It was only 6:17. Her father was usually sleeping and so would she.   
  
She looked around again. She might as well get up and get ready for her classes.   
  
  
**********************  
  
Dr. Quease took the sleeping potion and placed it in small needles.  
  
"What are doing. Lets go tell Majesty the potion is ready."  
  
"In a minute." Quease took the needles and loaded them into a gun. "Now we are ready."  
  
*****************************  
  
Venus held Raphael's hand as they walked into her room.   
  
"Raphael."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Now don't freak out or nothing. Do love me?"  
  
He was shocked at the question. He couldn't believe she was asking him this. "Of course I do."  
  
She knew that question upset him some, but that one was just a warm-up question. "Do you want to marry me and have children?"  
  
Raphael felt dizzy and sat on the bed. "I...I...I...don't know. I promised I will marry you but...but I didn't mean now." The marriage part was the easier part to answer. He never really thought about kids. "I don't know about kids."  
  
"Would you have a baby with me?"  
  
Raphael felt even more dizzier. He wanted to throw up. He didn't know how to answer her. "I don't know."  
  
She felt heartbroken. Here she was asking him about kids and he didn't want any. All she wanted to know is what he was planning in the future, but he didn't know. It hurt her some and she knew they weren't ready like Splinter said. She just wanted to know if Raphael really loved her enough to begin a new life with her. She wanted to know if he was for real.   
  
*******************************  
  
"And you want me to tell you if it will work or not." Tashina said as her brother finished."  
  
"Yes." He looked at her insistently. "WELL?"  
  
Just then, Dr. Quease and Wick walked in.   
  
"You have a human working on this plan of yours." Tashina looked over at Dr. Quease with a gun in his hand.  
  
"YES"  
  
"You are even more stupid than I give you credit for."  
  
"Must you nag me."   
  
Dr. Quease looked at Wick. "What are they married or something.?"  
  
Wick responded, "No. Even worse. They are brother and sister."  
  
Dr. Quease and Wick presented the gun to Dragon Lord.  
  
"I ASKED FOR A POTION. NOT A TOY."  
  
"Stupid human."  
  
"Watch." Dr. Quease ignored Tashina's remark and aimed the gun at one of the members of the Rank. Out shot a small needle into the guard's neck. A few seconds later he fell to the ground. "You see Lord. I can fire the potion in small needles. The turtles will never see it coming."  
  
"I like this. Very sneaky." Dragon Lord took the gun from Quease's hand and observed it. "I want the Rank sent to the park tonight." Dragon Lord handed the gun to Tashina. "Well."  
  
"It will work."  
  
"Wick ready the Rank. They have business to attend to tonight."  
  
"As you wish Your Majesty."  
  
Wick and Dr. Quease left the room, leaving Dragon Lord and Tashina alone.  
  
"You trust that human don't you."  
  
"Yes, he is against the Shinobi and her friends just as I am."  
  
"So, he is your ally." She looked at him and shook her head. "But he will contribute to our race returning into the glass prison."  
  
*******************************  
  
"WAZ UP CAPADRES?"  
  
Venus looked at Raphael. "Who was that?"  
  
"YO MIKE BRO WHERE YOU AT."  
  
Raphael rolled his eyes in disgust. "It's Mikey friend, Mondo Gecko."  
  
Together they walked out the room to see the loud lizard friend of Michaelangelo's who had already gone an greeted him.   
  
"Hey Mike! Long time no see."  
  
"Hey Gecko! How's the band going?"  
  
" Da best. We just came from touring Cuba and the Bahamas."   
  
"Awesome. So what ya'll doing back in town." Together they continued their conversation in Mike and Raph's room.  
  
"Taking a break. Got 7 weeks off. Then, we're going to Hawaii."  
  
"Really. Man, I wish I could come with you."  
  
'That's why I'm here. I want you to come and play in the band. So, do you wants."  
  
"I do...but Splinter."   
  
"We'll be touring for a month. He should let you go."  
  
"I know."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Discussions

To the End of the Shinobis  
Chapter V: Discussions   
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
"Come on Mike." Mondo Gecko pleaded, "You've gotta come."  
  
"I don't know. I've never been away from my family much. I don't know if Splinter will approve."  
  
"Just ask him. Maybe he'll let you go."   
  
Michaelangelo took a deep breath. He wanted to go, but he wasn't sure if Splinter would let him go to Hawaii. "Okay, I'll ask."  
  
"Cool. Well. I gotta get going. Got some more stuff to do. I'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah." Michaelangelo thought for a minute. "Hey why don't come later tonight. You can join me on the Sewer Hour and be my guest and I can play some of you music and stuff."  
  
"Alright. I'll come by tonight. That will be awesome." Mondo Gecko looked at his watch. "Well I best be going. Catch you later."  
  
***************************************  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
"where are you going Raph?" His wild spirit made her worry.  
  
"I'm going to Casey's." He jumped on his bike and roared the engine.  
  
"I didn't me to scare you about kids and all."  
  
"I know. I just need some time alone." He leaned and kissed her cheek. "I'll be home in a little while. K."  
  
With that he took off. Venus felt scared. She wasn't trying to run him off. She was just curious about what he wanted in life.   
  
**************************  
  
Venus walked over to Splinter's room to talk to him, but he was busy talking with Michaelangelo.  
  
"Michaelangelo." The old rat saw the nervous look in his face. "Why were you afraid to ask me if you can go to Hawaii with Mondo Gecko and his band."  
  
"I don't know sensei. I just didn't want you to worry about me all the time."  
  
"Michaelangelo, no matter where you are or how old you get, I am always going to worry about you. You are my youngest son, but you are old enough to make some of your own decisions."  
  
"I know."  
  
Splinter lift Michaelangelo's chin up and looked him in the eye. "I know you have been lonely lately. You and Raph haven't hung around each other since he has been dating Venus."   
  
"I feel like I lost one of my best friends. Me and Raph got along good most of the time. I feel a little more connected with him than with Donnie and Leo. But lately, he's been to preoccupied with Venus. I'm happy for him but I guess I am kind of jealous."  
  
"I know, my son. I am glad that you are happy for him. The past few weeks, I have seen Raphael become alot less irate with everyone."   
  
"Yeah, I guess he has."  
  
"I think you should go with Gecko. Maybe this trip to Hawaii will do you some good. You need to hang around with your friends for a while. Maybe you will find someone....I mean something to fill your emptiness ."  
  
"So, you're saying I can go."  
  
"Yes Michaelangelo."  
  
"Thanks Sensei." Michaelangelo embraced Splinter. He was excited that he said yes, but he was wondering what he meant about finding something to fill his emptiness.   
  
****************************  
  
Dragon Lord looked at his doubting sister. She could be such a bitch sometimes. Tashina looked at her ignorant brother. He could be such an ass sometimes. They looked at each other wickedly. They knew exactly what each other was thinking about.   
  
"Don't you trust my judgment.?" He sat on his throne and glared at her.  
  
"About as much as I trust you." She glared at him hard. She was jealous of him. Here he was sitting all high and mighty like he ruled the world. It burned her up.  
  
"My plan WILL work."   
  
"If you are so confident of that, why did you need me?"  
  
"You possess a power gift. A gift..." He raised his hand and clenched his fist. "A gift I am not able to possess. The power..."  
  
"To see the future."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why brother, I believe you are jealous?" Tashina moved closer to him. She loved the fact he was jealous of him.   
  
*****************************  
  
Raphael knocked on the door to Casey's apartment hoping that he was home. It had been months since he had seen him. He wondered what he had been up to since then.  
Raphael waited a few seconds and then heard the locks being unlatched. The door opened and there stood a half asleep Casey.  
  
"You look like you got hit by a truck." Raphael commented to his friend. He laughed alittle and walked inside.   
  
Casey closed the door behind him. "Thanks. So what brings you here."  
  
"Got to talk to you." Raphael walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer. He opened it and plopped himself on the couch taking a sip.  
  
"What about?" Casey sat on the other side of the couch. "Where have you been the past few months?"  
  
Raphael took another sip of his beer. "China."  
  
"You were in China."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Well, taking a vacation and Venus is from there." He felt a little light headed when he said her name. Venus.   
  
"Oh. So what you came here to talk to me about." He noticed they way Raphael acted when he mentioned Venus.  
  
"Well, I...I...need some advice...and stuff. I...think...I think I'm in love."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I think I love Venus." He blushed slightly. "We've been going out for the past few weeks. We've been getting really close to each other. I want..."  
  
"TIME OUT! I need a beer." Casey got up, walked over to the fridge, and pulled out a beer. "OK." he sat back down on the couch. "You and Venus are an item." He was completely shocked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Casey gave him a confused look. "When did this happen?"  
  
"In China."  
  
"OK." Casey took a sip of his beer. "Now what were you saying." He to another sip.   
  
"I want to have sex with her."  
  
**********************************  
  
Kat sat up in her bed. It was going to be another boring day.   
  
She turned on the TV in her room. At least her father let her have some human things. It was tuff being a dragon, especially the daughter of the Dragon Lord. He never let her do much. She wondered what he was doing this morning that he was so loud.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Desire Vs Consequence

To the End of the Shinobis  
Chapter VI: Desire Vs Consequence  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
"I want to have sex with Venus."  
  
Casey spit a mouthful of beer all over the place. "YOU WHAT?"  
  
"I want to have sex with Venus." Raphael looked at the wide eyed Casey. "I want to fulfill her every need. Her every desire."  
  
Casey wanted to be sick. He looked at the beer in his hand. It just wasn't going to cut it.  
  
**************************************  
  
Venus sat down on her bed. Splinter and Michaelangelo might be a while she thought to herself. She sighed. She wondered if Raphael was OK. He said he was only going to be a little while. She looked at the clock Mikey was still talking with Splinter. She sat in boredom for a second. Then, she grabbed her diary out of the draw to her nightstand. Maybe writing will help her until Michaelangelo and Splinter are finished.  
  
**************************************  
  
Tashina looked around her brother's fortress. She was tired. Being back in the world made her feel her age. She was only thirty, but she insisted she was only a day over twenty. She was tired though. She left her brother's throne room and walked around.  
  
She came across some of the Rank and watched them all eye her up. She still had it. She slyishly walked over to the Leader of the Rank.  
  
"Hi." She sized him up. He was her secret lover before she had the fight with her brother. It had been thousands years since she saw him last. Kurai was his name. She missed him. She wonder if he had ever taken a bride. He was to afraid to ask the Dragon Lord for her hand. Ryu was so overprotective.  
  
"Hello, my princess." Kurai bowed to her and looked around hoping she was speaking to him. She snarled at the fact he called her princess. If she had her way, she would be called 'Queen.'   
  
"Hi." She gave him a devilish grin. "I am not familiar with my brothers place," she flirted. "Could you maybe show me a place I may rest?"   
  
"Yes, my princess." She placed out her hand, motioning him to grab it and lead her to his quarters. He took her hand. He had missed her too. Together, they went back to his quarters.  
  
******************************************  
  
Casey looked at Raphael as he continued raving about having sex with Venus. "Casey. I've been having this feelings inside that I never felt before. I love Venus. I want to be a man and make her a woman. I want to be inside her. I never felt this way Casey. Every time I with her, snuggling or making out, I just want to lay her on the ground and take her right then and there..."  
  
"OK" Casey said to Raphael as he saw his hands grab the couch from the pleasure of his thought. "Calm down. I get the picture."  
  
"Casey." Raphael relaxed a little. "How do I convince her to have sex with me?"  
  
"OK, Raph. Number one, Venus is not that kind of girl. You're going to scare her away if you tell her the same things you just told me. Number two, you KNOW the consequences. Splinter will kill you." Casey took another sip of his beer.  
  
"So, your against me too." Raphael folded his arms and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm not against you. It's your life." Casey looked at the pissed off Raphael. "I know how you are feeling. I've been there MANY of times."  
  
"So, what is the big deal about me having sex? You did it."  
  
"Yeah. I have plenty of times. One of them times I got a six year old daughter from." Casey sighed. "Look Raphael. Take it from me, the dumb ass who has suffered the consequences from many stupid things I have done in life. Wait for her."  
  
"How?" Raphael took a large sip of his beer. "I feel like I am going to explode."  
  
"Look. I don't regret having Shadow in my life. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. But I do regret for her not having a mother. Right now she is attached to April and I love April. One day, when I get stuff straightened out, I am going to marry her and give Shadow a family to grow up in."  
  
Raphael looked around and thought about what Casey said. Maybe he should wait for Venus. He didn't want to lose her by scaring her off from pressure.  
  
*****************************   
  
Kurai and Tashina held each other closely. It had been a long time since they made love.   
"Oh, Tashina, I have missed you so."  
  
"So have I Kurai." She turned and looked at him. "Why didn't you come for me when you and my brother got out of the enchanted glass."  
  
"I wanted to." He turned from her and stared up at the ceiling. "But, you know how your brother is."  
  
She knew exactly how her brother is: EXTREMELY OVERPROTECTIVE.   
  
"Besides, I don't think he likes me very much either."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Personally, I think he enjoys making me look like a fool."  
  
She rolled her eyes. She knew her brother would freak if he found out about them. Kurai was the Rank Leader and she was Dragon Lord's baby sister.  
  
****************************************  
  
Dear diary,   
Hi. It's Mei Pieh. I need someone to talk to. Splinter is busy talking with Michaelangelo and I don't think the others will help. I just needed some place to release my feelings. it's not the same, but it will help me.  
Since we have been home, things are pretty much the same. I miss China, but I am glad to be in my room here again. I like my room here. It is much bigger than the one in China. I like it because my friends made it for me when I came to live here.  
Anyways, I am writing to talk about Raphael. Our relationship is growing more and more each day. I just feel it is growing to fast for me. I love Raphael and I love being with him. I just. I don't know. I think Raphael wants to take things to another level. I want him. I just don't think I am really ready.   
This morning Splinter lectured us. Raphael got in my bed a few minutes before breakfast and Splinter walked in. After his lecture and my small talk with Raphael, I think I scared Raphael. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to know if he really loved me. I don't know why I questioned him like I did. I am just so scared I might loose him.  
  
Venus placed down her pen. Maybe Splinter is finished talking to Mikey. She put her notebook on her nightstand and got up to talk to Splinter.  
  
  
  
  



	7. Overreaction

To the End of the Shinobis!  
Chapter VII: Overreaction  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Venus walked up to the door to Splinters room and peeked in.  
  
"Hey, Master."  
  
"Hello Venus."  
  
Splinter watched her as she slowly came around the door. She seem distant.  
  
"Is something wrong my child?" He began to worry. "Come and sit." She sat down next to him. "What wrong Venus?"  
  
"It's Raphael. I'm worried about him. I think I might have scared him off."  
  
"What makes you think that."  
  
"I don't know." Tears began to roll down her face. "After our discussion this morning, I asked Raphael about marriage and kids. He said that one day he will marry me, but he didn't know about kids."  
  
Splinter wiped another tear that began to roll down her face.  
  
"I just wanted to know if our relationship is worth it."  
  
*******************************************  
  
Dragon Lord looked around at the assemble members of the Rank. Someone was missing.  
  
"WICK. WHERE IS THE LEADER OF MY ARMY?"  
  
"Umm." He looked for a good way of putting it. "He is preoccupied at the moment  
  
"What do you mean preoccupied?" Dragon Lord looked at his some what humble servant.  
  
"I mean he is...umm...got something else to do."  
  
  
"I'm going to kill him."   
  
Dragon Lord stormed his way through his fortress and knocked down the door to the dragon's room.   
  
"My lord." The dragon leaped out of the bed and began to put his Rank attire on. Unfortunately, he only got his pants on before Dragon Lord grabbed him by the throat.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" he took the dragon and threw him against the wall.   
  
"RYU!" Tashina screamed. She wrapped the covers around her and went to her lover. Unfortunately, Dragon Lord grabbed her arm.  
  
"Stay back." Dragon Lord told her. "I will make sure he suffers for taking advantage of you." He began to draw his sword  
  
"He DID NOT take advantage of me." Tashina snapped at him. Dragon Lord let go of her arm and she ran to Kurai's side to help him stand up.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I love him, Ryu." She turned to Kurai who pulled her closer to him.  
  
Dragon Lord pulled out his sword. He was going to kill him anyway, but he was stopped by the sound of Wick's obnoxious voice.  
  
"Your Majesty." Dragon Lord turned and glared at Wick. "Your presence is requested in the throne room."  
  
"NOT NOW WICK."  
  
"But, Your Majesty, it concerns Princess Kat and her tutor.  
  
Dragon Lord growled and pointed his sword at Kurai. "I'LL FINISH THIS LATER."  
Then, he left the room.  
  
Kurai looked at Tashina. "He took it better than I thought."  
  
*******  
  
Raphael looked at the clock on the wall. It was 9:30. He didn't think he was here that long.  
  
"Hey Casey. I better go. Venus is probably worried I ran off or something."  
  
"Alright, just..."  
  
"I know. I know."   
  
With those words, Raphael put on his trenchcoat and walked out the door.  
  
****************************  
  
Half way to the throne room, Dragon Lord stopped and leaned on the wall.  
  
"Are you alright, Majesty."  
  
"I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy that's all."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Studies

To the End of the Shinobi's  
Chapter VIII: Studies  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Donatello got on his computer after practice.  
  
"Let's see what the Dragon Lord is up to." He said as he pulled up his 'Turtlefied Eye in the Sky'. "Kinda quiet. Let's get a population count."   
  
Donatello looked carefully at the number on the screen. "Population of 92." He looked again. "That can't be right. Maybe it miss counted, it should be 91 like yesterday."  
  
"92 again." Donatello stared at the screen and thought to himself. He picked up his journal and looked at all the records he had on the dragons.  
  
-----September 22, 1997------38  
-----December 16, 1997-------43  
-----February 19, 1998---------49  
-----June 23, 1998-------------52  
------October 7, 1998----------55  
------January 30, 1999---------61  
------May 3, 1999-------------65  
------August 28, 1999---------67  
------November 13, 1999------72  
------March 8, 2000-----------78  
------June 7, 2000-------------81  
------October 3, 2000---------91  
------October 4, 2000---------91  
------October 5, 2000---------91  
  
Donatello looked over his records and back to the screen. The dragons were increasing in population. How could he have missed it?  
  
"LEO!"  
  
*****************************  
  
After Venus finished her talk with Splinter, she returned to her room. She sat down on a mat in the corner of her room and began to meditate.  
  
It was hard for her to concentrate though. Raphael was out and it worried her. She couldn't keep her mind off of him. She knew this was not necessarily a good thing. Being so much with Raphael was causing her to lack in her studies.  
  
She pulled out one of her scrolls and began to look over it. It was old and very delicate. She read the symbols; it was the story of the Rise and Fall of the Dragon Lord.  
  
*******************************  
  
Raphael parked his bike in the garage and began to make his way home. He had been pressuring Venus lately, but he didn't mean to. It was hard for them not to resist one another. Venus was obviously stronger at this than he was.   
  
He thought about what Splinter had said about slowing down their relationship because he feared the Dragon Lord was up to something. Splinter was always right. He wonder what caused this feeling.  
  
*******************************  
  
Dragon Lord sat on his throne and looked carefully at his daughter. What did she do now?  
Obviously something in her studies he thought as he glanced over to her tutor.  
  
"My lord," The tutor approached him. "Your daughter constantly disrupts my teachings and continuously argues with me. First...."  
  
The Dragon Lord interrupted her and turned to his daughter Kat. "Kat" His daughter looked him strait in the eye. "What did you do?"  
  
"Alls I said was that it is foolish to learn a language that is no longer used."  
  
Dragon Lord sighed. He felt a headache coming on. "I want you to learn every dialect of Chinese, the English language, and the languages of the clans of Asia."   
  
Kat rolled her eyes. "I still don't see why." She began to get an attitude. "I can see why we must learn English. It is the language of this country. I see why we have to learn some dialects of Chinese. BUT, I don't see why we have to learn the language of the clans of Asia."  
  
"Because I said so and you will do what I say."  
  
"Father, the clans of Asia no longer exist. Why should I have to learn their language? They are dead and so is their language. Its pointless."  
  
"Lao chi. San shirei kinalachu." Dragon Lord said to his daughter.  
  
"What?" She looked at him in confusion.  
  
"If you would learn the language, you would know." Dragon Lord thought for a moment. "The Shinobi would know."  
  
"The Shinobi. That's what this was about." She threw her hands up in the air. "It's always about the Shinobi."   
  
Kat stormed up to her room and Dragon Lord was ready to follow after to beat the shit out of her. Before he could get up from the throne, he was stopped by the tutor.   
  
*******************************  
  
"LEO!"  
  
Leonardo raced in the room. "What? What happened?"  
  
"Look at this."  
  
Leonardo looked over Donatello's records of the dragons. "Yeah, so."  
  
"Look again." Donatello pointed to the rising numbers. "The dragons are rising in number."  
  
Leonardo looked at the records again. Donatello was right. He sat down. How could they not have noticed? But they did. They did notice it. The Rank they fought was larger than what they first encountered over 3 years ago.  
  
  
  



	9. We Need to Talk

To the End of the Shinobis!  
Chapter IX: We Need to Talk  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Venus looked carefully at the scroll she had in her hands. It was hard to read. It was written in a language by the clans of Asia before it split into many different languages. She considered it as the Prechinese language.  
  
Raphael finally made his way home. Immediately he went for Venus' room. He need to talk to her.  
  
When he found her in her room, she was studying one of her scrolls. She felt his presence and looked up at him. She was so excited to see him. He walked over and sat next to her.  
  
"We need to talk." He said to her and hung his head.  
  
"I know, but not now." He was kind of puzzled when she said this. "We should be alone."  
  
He nodded his head. He understood that this would be a discussion which would only concern the two of them.  
  
*************************************  
  
Kurai put on the top to his Rank uniform. The Dragon Lord scared him, but he loved Tashina. He knew he would have to ask for her hand.  
  
"It'll be alright, my love." She comforted him. Unfortunately, it was not working. "He will think of you as a coward if you don't." She slipped her kimono back on.  
  
"And, he will kill me if I do." Kurai remembered the scene 15 minutes earlier. "He didn't seem to pleased when he left here."  
  
"I know." She thought for a moment. "Shall I talk to him and calm him down first?"  
  
"I would feel alot better if he wasn't so streamed at the moment."  
  
"Alright. She said and kissed his lips. "I shall talk to him, but after he calms down, you will talk to him."  
  
"How comforting." He replied as he followed her out the door.  
  
***************************************  
  
His daughters' tutor walked around him, teasing him with her beauty. He remained seated on his throne as she traced her finger along his back. He began to feel lustful for her.   
  
"My Lord," She said and sat down on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. "What your daughters' need is a woman's guidance. A mother's guidance. If they had a mother, you wouldn't have to be bothered with troubles all the time. Your wife," She hinted to him. "could straighten them up while you take care of your duties."  
  
Dragon Lord gazed at the tutor sitting on his lap. She was one of his flings the day before. Her name was Jonetsu if he remembered right. "A wife."  
  
"Yes, my Lord. A wife." She ran her fingered down his chest making her way past his armor. "Of course, having a wife has other advantages."  
  
"Like what?" He replied, getting aroused by her touch.  
  
"A wife," She pull of his helmet and tossed it on the floor. "A wife could please her husband after his duties are done."  
  
She kissed him and he began to switch the positions they were in on the throne.  
  
Tashina told Kurai to wait outside the door as she entered the throne room. There she found her brother and the tutor together on the throne.   
  
Dragon Lord had half of his armor off and he was being in to work on tearing off the tutor's dress. He began to pull one sleeve to her dress off when he was interrupted.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" She announced as she made her way to the throne.   
  
Dragon Lord looked up from what he was doing in disgust. "What do you want?"  
  
"I'm so sorry." She said as the tutor gave her a wicked glare. "I thought you were planning an attack on the Shinobi and her friends."  
  
"I am. Now leave."  
  
"Funny. I don't remember her being part of the plan." Tashina replied as she stopped five feet from the throne.   
  
Dragon Lord got up and began to gather up his armor. He looked towards the tutor, signaling her to meet him in his room. The tutor left, leaving him with his sister.  
  
"We need to talk, brother."  
  
"Not now."  
  
  
  
  



	10. Tasks at Hand

To the End of the Shinobis!  
Chapter X: Tasks at Hand  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
"What ya readin'?" Raphael questioned as he looked at Venus scrolls.  
  
"It's about the Dragon Lord." She replied and looked at the worried expression on his face. "Don't worry. I don't plan to battle him anytime soon." She assured him and watched his expression turn to relief.  
  
"What's it say?"  
  
"It's about his family." She pointed to a few of the characters on the scrolls. "These are names of the Dragon Lord's ancestor's."  
  
"You can read that."  
  
"Yeah, but it has been a task." She sighed. "I think this character says Shihaisha Ryu."  
  
"Shiwhatasha Ryusha?"  
  
She laughed at his attempt to say the name. "Shihaisha Ryu."  
  
"And what does that mean?"  
  
"I believe Shihaisha is the Dragon Lord's family name and Ryu is the Dragon Lord's name."  
  
"OK, now I know why he is just called Dragon Lord." He personally preferred to call him by other names but he decided not to in front of Venus. "What else have you learned?"  
  
*************************************  
  
Dr. Quease was in the lab preparing for the arrival of the Turtles. He pulled out his instruments and began to sterilize them for the fifth time. He wanted to know want the Dragon Lord was preparing of the Turtles when they arrived. He didn't want the female destroyed before he got to study her. He had to think of a way to keep her alive. But how?  
  
**********************************  
  
"Tashina what do you want to talk to me about?" Dragon Lord was pissed off that he was interrupted during his fling with the tutor.  
  
"Don't play dumb, Ryu." She rolled her eyes. "You know what this is about."  
  
"Don't' call me Ryu." He sat proudly on his throne. "Call me Majesty."  
  
"Ryu," She challenged him and watched his eyes glow red with anger. "About this morning."  
  
"What about?" He was angry that she brought it up. He didn't like that fact that his sister was in love with one of his members of the Rank, especially since it was the Rank Leader.  
  
"I Want you to give Kurai permission to marry me?"  
  
He laughed at the thought. "No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
He looked for a good excuse. "Because, because, I am busy planning an attack on the Shinobi and her friends."  
  
"Amazing. It didn't seem like it a few minutes ago." She reminded him.   
  
"I said 'NO'."  
  
"And I say 'WHY NOT."  
  
"I don't have to give you a reason."  
  
"Look," She was beginning to get steamed and saddened all at the same time. "You have 4 children."  
  
"Three, I disowned my son."  
  
"Whatever." She sighed. "You have three children and you are the Lord of the Dragons." She thought about what he always had and she never got. "I....I have nothing. No husband. No children. Why can't you let me have this?"  
  
He thought for a moment. He had reasons. He was worried she would get hurt. He wanted to protected her. She was his little sister.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Donnie, how could the dragons keep increasing in number. It doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Leo, I don't know how to explain it." Donatello sighed. How could the dragons increase in number. "I have no idea how."  
  
"There has to be a way. They just don't appear out of thin air." Leonardo got up and began pacing. It just didn't make any sense.  
  
  
  



	11. Falling Into Place

To the End of the Shinobis!  
Chapter XI: Falling into Place  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Venus studied her scroll carefully while Raphael watched with curiosity. She read over the names of the Dragon Lord's children, then his wife, then his sister.   
  
"Sister," She whispered to herself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Dragon Lord has a sister." An uneasy feeling came over Venus. "Her name is Tashina."  
  
"Yeah, so."  
  
Venus turned and looked at Raphael. "Tashina is a prophetess. She....she....ummm" Venus began to feel sick.   
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"I'm fine. Its just that." She paused and looked at Raphael with a frightened look on her face. "She's back on earth."  
  
***************************************  
  
Dragon Lord began to get fet up with his sister's arguments.. His head began to pound and he felt dizzy again.  
  
"Are you alright?" Tashina had noticed his color changed.  
  
"I'm fine." He replied.   
  
"No, you are not." Tashina walked up to her brother and placed the back of her hand on his forehead. "You have a fever."  
  
"You're imagining things."  
  
"No, you have a fever." Tashina looked into her brother's eyes. He was hiding something. "You have been ill for a few days now."  
  
Dragon Lord knew he couldn't hide it from his sister. "I haven't been feeling well the last few days." He stood up and began to walk around the throne room. "I have been dizzy and nausaue. I haven't even eaten in three days."   
  
"Have you tried to make medicines or potions for your illness."  
  
"I have sent your lover on a mission to collect some herbs to make a medicine, but he continues to fail me."  
  
Dragon Lord sat back down on his throne. He was dizzy again.   
  
************************************  
  
"Venus." Raphael wrapped his arms around Venus. She was shaking. He began to worry. "Venus, what's wrong? Why are you afraid of this dragon?"  
  
"Raph, you don't understand." She sighed and closed her eyes and saw the fear she felt in her heart. "Tashina is a very powerful prophetess. She helped the Dragon Lord destroy China."  
  
"How?"  
  
"She would get visions, visions of the humans. She would see what their plans were and tell the Dragon Lord. Then, he would ambush the humans." She pushed herself from his arms and looked into his eyes. "They know about us."  
  
"Venus, that doesn't make sense." Raphael argued in disbelieve. "We have only been back home for a few weeks. The dragons haven't seen us together."  
  
"But, they must know. Why else would she be back on Earth?"  
  
"I don't know Vee. Maybe Dragon Lord's having a family reunion."  
  
He wasn't listen to her. He wasn't taking this seriously. She began to worry.   
  
************************************  
  
"WICK!" Tashina called from the throne room.  
  
Kurai ran into the throne room first worried about Tashina.   
  
A second later, Wick joined them. "Yes, Princess Tashina."  
  
"My brother tells me that he is not well."  
  
"Yes" The advisor replied. "His Majesty has told me of his symptoms." He turned toward Kurai. "We haven't been successful in collecting the ingredients to make any potions."  
  
Kurai looked towards the throne. His Majesty was ill. He was a failure to him. No wonder, the Dragon Lord was denying him Tashina's hand in marriage.  
  
"Well, he's going to get worse." They needed to act now before it got too late.  
Tashina knew what her lover was thinking. Then, she had a plan. "Ryu, you summoned me from the glass to help you against your enemies."  
  
Dragon Lord looked at his sister. "Yes, what have you got in mind."  
  
"I just think your plan will definetly work. That's all." She had a devilish grin when she finished. She could see everything falling into place now. Tashina looked at her lover. "If Kurai succeeds in capturing the Shinobi and her mate, would you let us marry."  
  
Dragon Lord looked at his sister. He knew she loved the Rank Leader. "Yes, but if he fails.....I will kill him."  
  
"Oh, he won't fail. I'll see to that."  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Any Ideas?

To the End of the Shinobis!  
Chapter XII: Any Ideas?  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Leonardo continued to pace around the lab. Donatello was getting dizzy just watching him.  
  
"Any ideas?" Donatello questioned his pacing brother.  
  
"No." Leonardo replied. He stopped and paused. "Maybe we should tell Splinter."  
  
"What about the others?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
************************************************  
  
"Venus, I'm sure your just over reacting."  
  
"No Raphael." Venus hung her head. "If she can see into the future, she may....she may be able to find our home." She looked up. "We might not have a chance against her."  
  
******************************************  
  
Splinter listened to Donatello explain his findings on the dragons. Donatello told him that yesterday there were 91 dragons. Today there were 92.  
  
Splinter thought long and hard. That feeling he had this morning. Maybe this was why.  
  
Splinter closed his eyes and saw a vision. It was of a dragon, a female dragon. This dragon looked similar to the Dragon Lord. She had a powerful presence from her. She was full of evil.  
  
He then saw the Dragon Lord. She was the lesser of the two evils. Their glowed bright red with hatred. They stood side by side and walked together, destroying anyone and anything in their path.   
  
Splinters eyes shot open and he placed his hand on his heart. It raced. It feared. He knew that when this female dragon and the Dragon Lord would team up, the consequences would be disastrous. He feared he might loose someone dear to him.  
  
Splinter looked at the worried looks on Leonardo and Donatello's faces. "Call the others in the den. We all need to talk."  
  
************************************  
  
"Tashina. What have you got in mind?" Dragon lord was curious about what she was seeing.  
  
"Your plan will work." Tashina looked over at her lover. "You should prepare the Rank for an attack tonight."  
  
"Yes, my love." Kurai bowed and left the room.  
  
Dragon Lord glared at him hard when he left. That would be his future brother-in-law. He knew Tashina will make sure.  
  
"You should rest, brother. Tonight will be a long night."  
  
Dragon Lord got off his throne. Who was she ordering him around? Well, maybe it was best. He did need to rest. Then he thought of something. The tutor was still waiting for him in his room. Yeah, he should get some rest..  
  
**************************************  
  
The Turtles sat around the den wondering why Splinter had called them all together.  
  
"Splinter, why have you called us together for a meeting?" Venus somehow knew it had to consern the dragons.  
  
"I think it is best for Donatello to explain." The wise old rat answer looking at his son.  
  
Donatello took a deep breath. "Umm...While checking on the dragons...I... I discovered something." He hated that everyone was staring at him talk. It made him so nervous.  
  
They listened as Donatello told them about the increase in the dragons number.  
  
"So." Raphael said. "So there is more dragons than when we first met them. What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Somehow the dragons are growing in number." Donatello didn't know how to explain how they were growing.  
  
"Maybe the dragons are having babies." Michaelangelo suggested.  
  
"It's a possibility." Donatello replied. "But, I doubt it.'  
  
"But you said yourself, the Dragon Lord must have some mistresses." Leonardo reminded his brother.  
  
"Yeah but..." Donatello knew that wasn't how. "The Dragon Lord is picky. I don't think he has chosen a mate yet."  
  
Venus listened to the four brothers argue on how the dragons increased. She knew how. "It's the mirror."  
  
"What?"   
  
"The mirror. It the only way."  
  
"A mirror Venus." Donatello said doubtingly. "Come On..."  
  
"Let her finish, Donatello." Splinter interrupted.  
  
"When Dragon Lord came back on earth he used the mirror to get here." Venus tried to describe what she was picturing in her mind. "The Dragon Lord knows how to open and close the mirror to the Realm he was trapped in. He's been using the mirror to free more dragons."  
  
Leonardo thought for a moment. "If he does that, he can rebuild his army."  
  
"Yes, he can."  
  
  
  
  



	13. The Lesser of Two Evils

To the End of the Shinobis!  
Chapter XIII: The Lesser of Two Evils  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Splinter looked around at his pupils. He had to give them a warning. "If the Dragon Lord is bringing together an army, he will soon strike."   
  
"But, why bring one member out every few days." Donatello questioned.  
  
"You haven't noticed this until now." The wise old rat replied.  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"That is why." Splinter knew he had to tell them. "This morning I felt a disturbance that awoke me."  
  
"What type of disterbance sensei?" leonardo asked.  
  
Venus and Raphael looked at Splinter. They hoped he didn't mean them.  
  
"A feeling of evil entering the world." Splinter looked at Venus and Raphael who had panicking looks on their faces. "I felt it this morning and when you and Donatello told me about the situation at hand."  
  
Venus and Raphael sighed with relief.  
  
"I also saw a vision. It was of the Dragon Lrod and a female dragon."  
  
Venus knew what Splinter was going to be leading into.  
  
"The female dragon was purely evil, but she seemed to be the lesser of the two evils. They walked side by side. Nearly everything in their path was destroyed." Splinter twitched his nose. "I fear that if this dragon is reunited with the Dragon Lord, the consequences will be disasteous."  
  
"You mean if they mate or whatever dragons do to have babies or whatnot." Michaelangelo asked with curiousity.  
  
Venus answered him. "That's impossible. They can't mate. They would not be able to have offspring."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think Splinter saw Dragon Lord's sister." Venus responded.  
  
"Teh Dragon Lord has a sister." Leonardo was surprised to hear that.  
  
"Yes. He also has a son and three daughters."  
  
Splinter was surprised on how much Venus had learned about the dragons without his help. "Where did you learn this from Venus?"  
  
"From my scrolls."  
  
"May I please see them."  
  
"Yes." Venus jumped up and gather the scrolls from her room.  
  
*********************************  
  
Tashina sat and thought. Another vision came to her. She smiled at what she saw. She saw her new enemies in the park and riding around the city. Obviously, they had not taken their master's device.  
  
Out of all of them, she could see Mei Pieh clearly. She knew their was something about her getting close to her lover that made her worry. She wanted to know. She needed to know. If only she could get closer.  
  
It was hard for her to predict sometimes, especially if she didn't know what she was looking for. For instace, when she walked by her niece, Kat, she saw her brother throw her out the door of the palace. It would be less than a year when this would happen.  
  
If she could see Mei Pieh and her lover in person, she could definetly she their future together. It was the only way.  
  
********************************  
  
After Venus explain to them the meanings of her scrolls, Splinter gave them all a warning. "I would prefer it best, not for any of you to go out tonight."  
  
They all looked around with disappointed looks on their faces. They all agreed it was best to listen to their master's orders and never tried to argue.  
  
Michaelangelo went back to his room. He wasn't going to stay in tonight. He and Mondo Gecko had a show to do. He thought to himself. Besides, his fans needed him.  
  
Raphael and Venus walked into the practice room. They needed to talk, but they didn't want an audience. They both secretly agreed that they were going to go out anyway to talk together.  
  
Leonardo went back to his room and picked up a book to read. He knew some of his brothers weren't going to listen to Splinter's orders. He thought to himself, 'Guess, I'm gonna have to keep track of them toninght.'  
  
Doantello went back into the lab. All that talk about majic mirrors and spells gave him a headache. He sat at his computer and decide to keep researching the dragons. Maybe he could map out the building they lived in. That would be a great advantaage one day to have a map of the building.   
  
  
  



	14. In Complete Silence

To the End of the Shinobis!  
Chapter XIV: In Complete Silence  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Later that night.....  
  
Michaelangelo poked his head out of his room. The coast is clear he thought. Leonardo was in the practice room. Raph and Venus were in her room. Donnie was at the computer. Splinter was meditating.   
  
Michaelangelo quickly snuck into the kitchen. Mondo Gecko would be their any second. He had to hurry.   
  
Michaelangelo began to crawl on the floor towards the lab where Donatello was at his computer. He had to get his radio equipment. He slowly reached out his hand to grab it when....  
  
"Hey what's up?" The loud mouth lizard asked.   
  
Michaelangelo flattened out on the floor, turned and signaled Gecko to be quiet. Donatello turned around and looked at the lizard standing about 15 feet away from him.  
  
"Hey Gecko! Mike's in his room." Donatello said. Then, he turned around and focused on his computer again.  
  
Michaelangelo grabbed his equipment and snuck back into the kitchen. Mondo Gecko looked at him with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
In the kitchen, Michaelangelo stood up and brushed the dirt off his body.   
  
"What were you doing?" Mondo Gecko questioned his friend.  
  
"Shhh. I'll tell you in a few minutes." Michaelangelo whispered. "Come on. Let's go."  
  
****************************************  
  
Katina laid on her bed and started studying her lessons. They all just seemed like a foreign language to her. Well, it was, but she just could not read it. Maybe its because she didn't want to learn it.   
  
Her head began to pound. She was tired of studying. She threw her papers on the floor. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.  
  
Kat looked at all the papers on her floor. Her father would be angry if he saw the mess. Of course, her father was always angry, especially with her. Out of all the dragons in the world, her father was the Dragon Lord.   
  
Kat rolled off her bed and began to straighten up the papers. It was quiet in her room. Usually she had the TV on. She was lucky she even had that. It was always boring in her room.   
  
Footsteps approached the door to her room. It was probably her father she thought. The door opened and in walked a dragon. She didn't even hear the door open or the footsteps. She was to busy grumbling to herself about the studies her father insisted she did.  
  
"Kat!" She jumped at the voice and lightly screamed. She then turned around to find her sister holding a large sized object in her hands.  
  
"Gees, Hana. You scared me."  
  
"Shhh..." Hana notions to her as she hid the object under Kat's bed.  
  
Two Rank soldiers rushed into the room. "Are you alright Princess Kat? Princess Hana?" The wo questioned as they looked around the room for possible intruders  
  
"We're fine." Kat told them. "Hana just startled me."  
  
"Yes Princess." They bowed and left the room.  
  
"What are you doing in here? And what did you put under my bed?"  
  
"I'll tell you in a second."  
  
Hana poked her head out the door of her sister's room. No one in site.   
  
Kat sighed. She hated the fact that her sister just welcomed herself in her room. Of course, it could be worse. It could have been Kira. At least She and Hana were closer in age. She was 18. Hana was 16. Kira was 5. Her father was so glad Kira was out of her terrible twos. Of course, only she and Hana recognized the troublesome threes, the fearsome fours, and the ferocious fives. Good thing it was Hana. She could handle a ditzy sister better than a spoiled rotten sister.  
  
She was glad it was Hana was here though. At least they could talk about the Rank and stuff. That was always fun. Especially when they talk about the cute ones or the ones her father humiliated.  
  
"OK." Hana closed the door and pulled the object from under Kat's bed. "Look what I got."  
  
"You have a radio!" Kat exclaimed.  
  
"Shhh! Kat. You know what will happen if father finds out."  
  
**********************************************  
  
Raphael and Venus peeked out the door. It was quiet. Michaelangelo had snuck out to do his radio show with Mondo Gecko. Leonardo was still practicing. Donatello was at the computer. Master Splinter was meditating.   
  
Venus whispered to Raphael. "It's going to be hard for us to both sneak out."  
  
"Yeah." Raphael whispered to her. "You go and I create a distraction."  
  
"OK." She thought for a moment. "How are you going to create a distraction?"  
  
"I'm gonna bug Leo."  
  
Venus gave him a look.   
  
"What?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Do you have a better idea?"  
  
"No."  
  
"OK." Raphael walked out the door to her room. "Wait a few minutes, then sneak out. Wait for me at my bike."  
  
"OK." She replied. He then kissed her softly and left.  
  
She watched him as he started to walk to the practice room. Hope this works she thought to herself.   
  
She waited five minutes. Then, she put on her cape and snuck out the lair.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile in the practice room....  
  
Leonardo concentrated on his kata. He move gracefully and without a sound. He didn't even hear Raphael walk in. He was to busy focusing and feeling proud of himself. He seemed to be the only one interested in his Ninja studies from day one. Without ninjitsu, he didn't feel complete.   
  
Just then, Leonardo's concentration was broken by the sound of Raphael lifting weights. Leonardo sighed. His brother always had to be the loudest one.  
  
"Am I bothering you, Leo?" Raphael questioned sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, you are." Leonardo grabbed the towel on the floor and wiped the sweat that was on his face. ""Why are you in here?"  
  
"I'm lifting weights."  
  
"Do you have to do that NOW?" Leonardo was getting angry with him. He knew Raphael liked to pick,  
  
"Can't I work out too. You don't own the dojo LEONARDO."   
  
"Yeah, but....I know what you are up to."  
  
"And what's that." Raphael argued back.  
  
"You and Venus plan to sneak out tonight." Leonardo wiped his face with the towel again. "I know you better than you think.  
  
"So, I plan to sneak out. You have a problem with that." Raphael knew he was starting to get to his brother.  
  
"Splinter instructed all of us to stay home tonight." Leonardo glared at his brother. Raphael was trying his patience.  
  
"So, what are you going to do about it?" Raphael challenged him. Raphael hated how Leonardo always portrayed himself as the perfect son. Especially, when he was kissing Splinter's ass.  
  
Leonardo was aggravated with Raphael. He was perfectly calm and content until he came in. "I don't care what you do. Just don't complain to me if something bad happens."  
  
"Oh, I won't" Raphael remark as he left the practice room.  
  
Leonardo steamed. Raphael always had to be the troublesome one. How could Venus want him? It still hurt him inside. I guess he never really got over it yet. Then, to top it off, Donnie said TurtleNinja will be coming next week.   
  
Why did Raphael think he was so stupid to not know he and Venus were sneaking out tonight? He knew long before that his brother wasn't going to listen to Splinter and that Venus was going to follow him. Michaelangelo was probably out too. Michaelangelo and Raphael. Double and Trouble.   
  
This would be a long night.  
  
*  
  
What was taking him so long? Venus thought to herself. Hopefully Raphael didn't aggravate Leonardo too much. Hopefully they weren't trying to kill each other.  
  
Venus sighed and looked at Raphael's bike. It scared her sometimes to ride it. It wasn't like the Hummer. At least you didn't have to watch the road underneath you. She did like to ride it. Maybe that because she could wrap her arms around Raphael and lay her head on his back. She bit her lip as she thought of this.   
  
"Hey Vee!" Raphael said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Did you wait long?"  
  
"Not to long." She replied as she kissed his cheek.  
  
Raphael hopped on his bike and Venus followed behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back closing her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Listen Up

To the End of the Shinobis!  
Chapter XV: Listen Up  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Kat watched as her sister plugged in the radio. "Why did you bring that thing in here?"  
  
"So, we can talk and listen to some music." Hana replied as she began to search through the channels.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Did you here about Aunt Tashina?"  
  
"Well, I saw her when I was coming to my room." Kat paused and listened to the voice on the radio.  
  
***  
  
"Michaelangelo here. Along with my special guest, Mondo Gecko, from Mondo and the Merciless Slaughter. Together we'll host tonight's edition of the Sewer Hour."  
  
***  
  
"Hana, what's this crap?"  
  
Hana got all excited. "It's Michaelangelo and the Sewer Hour. He plays the best music." Hana started to shake in enthusiasm. "He's got one of my favorite singers, Mondo Gecko from 'Mondo and the Merciless Slaughter'."  
  
Kat sat there and thought to herself. How could she be related to this ditzy dragon she called her sister?  
  
***************************************************  
  
Michaelangelo and Mondo Gecko took the Hummer and began to ride around the streets of New York.  
  
"Welcome everyone to the Sewer Hour. Before I play some tracks, I would like to introduce everyone to my best and most closest bud, Mondo Gecko."  
  
"Thanks, Mike. It's a pleasure to be here."  
  
"As you may all know, Mondo is the leader of the band called Mondo and the Merciless Slaughter. He and his band mates have toured Latin America, the New England states, and will soon tour Hawaii. Mondo could you tell us a little about your band and your tours." Michaelangelo glanced towards his lizard friend.  
  
"Sure Mike. Me and the guys have worked our way up through incredible odds, especially when you are trying to rise in popularity. We weren't excepted in the United States at first. We could only get small gigs. Our agent got us to sign a deal to tour Latin America. It was real tuff. We had to start learning Spanish and all."  
  
"Was it tuff to learn a new language?" Michaelangelo questioned with curiosity.  
  
"Yeah, especially for me. I had the hardest time learning. But, I pulled through. Ummm..." Gecko thought for a moment on what to say next. "Then, we started touring the states. That was even more difficult because people were just seeing us as the same group before we left for Latin America. We had to start proving them all wrong."  
  
"And you had been touring for a year now in the states. Currently you are on a break."  
  
"Yeah. Me and the guys though it would be best to relax and hang with some old friends before we go to Hawaii. Which I think was a good decision. We were all getting tired and homesick. We just need a break. We still practice four days a week though."  
  
"Speaking of breaks. This is the latest single from Mondo's album. It's called 'Wild One.' Then, we'll take some calls." Michaelangelo pulled the CD from his holder and began to play the track.  
  
***************************************  
  
Raphael and Venus rode around the streets of New York until they reached the park. It had been one of their favorite places to walk and talk to each other lately. Raphael drove up to the playground and they both hopped off the bike.  
  
Venus took Raphael's hand and followed his onto the playground. It was kind of small for them to be on, but they went anyway. She followed him up some small steps into a small tower.   
  
Venus thought to herself. She wandered what the human children did when they played. The tower had a bridge connecting it to another tower. The other tower had a pole to slide down and had a net to climb down. Perhaps the children pretended to be kings and queens, firemen, or anything else they imagined themselves being. She looked out from where she stood. The playground was also filled with slides, monkey bars, and swings.  
  
"Venus." Raphael's voice broke her thoughts.  
  
Venus looked into his eyes. "Yes, Raphael."  
  
"We need to talk." He said softly.   
  
"Yes, we do."  
  
**********************************  
  
Dragon Lord sat proudly at his throne with Tashina standing at his side. Tonight was the night. Tonight would be the end of the Shinobi clan. Dragon Lord waited anxiously at the throne while Dr. Quease and Kurai with the Rank army came in.  
  
Kurai stood before his lord and bowed, looking up at Tashina. Tashina walked over to Dr. Quease and snatched the gun out of his hand. She didn't trust him one bit. She gave him a wicked look. He wouldn't live much longer as she saw his fate flash before her eyes. What a shame? She laughed to herself.  
  
Tashina handed the gun to her brother and smiled at him. Dragon Lord knew she saw a victory tonight.  
  
Dragon Lord announced to the Rank. "Tonight you shall not fail me. Venus and her mate shall be in the park tonight. Your mission is to capture them and bring them to me. ALIVE." The Dragon Lord smiled with a devilish grin. "Tonight will be THE END OF THE SHINOBIS!"  
  
The Rank cheered. Finally it would be the end of Venus and the Turtles.  
  
The Dragon Lord walked over to Kurai. "Tashina says Venus and her mate will be at the park tonight." The Dragon Lord handed the gun to him. "As you saw Dr. Quease earlier, you will shoot Venus and her mate with the sleeping potion. You will bring their bodies to me. If you succeed, you shall have my sister's hand in marriage. You know your fate if you fail."  
  
"I shall not fall you My Lord." Kurai replied. Then, he assembled the Rank and told them the plan for tonight's victory.  
  
**************************************  
  
Leonardo came out of the practice room. It was quiet in the lair tonight. He walked into the lab and found Donatello at the computer.  
  
"Donnie."  
  
"Yeah." He replied without looking up from the screen.  
  
"Raphael and Venus went out tonight. Keep an eye on them. OK."  
  
"Yeah Leo." Donatello turned and faced Leonardo. "Mikey and Mondo are out to."  
  
Leonardo sighed and shook his head. "Keep an eye on them too. And also the Rank." Leonardo began to walk towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll be 15 minutes. Call me if something happens."  
  
"OK."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Questions & Answers

To the End of the Shinobis!  
Chapter XVI: Questions & Answers  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
"Venus." "Raphael" "Look I'm sorry for pressuring you" "I'm sorry for rushing you." They were both trying to speak at once.   
  
Raphael stopped talking and allowed Venus to speak first.  
  
"Raphael." Venus hung her head. "I'm sorry for trying to rush you. I just ...I just wanted to know if you were serious about us...together." Venus turned from him and looked out at the playground again. She was so ashamed of herself.  
  
Raphael knew she didn't me to scare him about marriage and kids. She just wanted to know if he was serious about their relationship. Raphael felt somehow this was partly his fault. He had made her feel this way.   
  
Raphael walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Venus. I made you feel this way. I guess I have been pressuring you lately about having sex and all. I didn't mean to." He kissed he gently on the neck. "It's just that I don't want to be with anyone but you. I want to wake up with you every morning. I love you."  
  
She turned in his arms and faced him. "Raph, I want you. I really do, but I don't want to have sex with you. I want to make love to you."   
  
She rested her head on his chest. He could feel the warmth of her body close to him. She could feel his heart pound with desire. She looked back up to him. "And, I want you to make love to me too. But right now, you are not ready for a commitment."  
  
"How...how do you know I'm not ready?" He looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. He knew why. "How can I prove myself to you?"  
  
She shook her head and pulled from him. "This is not something you prove Raphael." He wasn't understanding what she wanted from him. "This is something you feel. Inside. In your heart."   
  
"Well, how am I suppose to...?"  
  
"I will know." She would know, but right now she didn't feel it. "I will know in my heart. We will both feel it in our hearts."  
  
Raphael looked at Venus. He loved her. It was a confusing feeling to him. He didn't know how to react to it. But, he loved Venus. He thought for a moment. Maybe Venus wanted more than just love from him. "I'm sorry." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her. He didn't want to lose her.  
  
Venus was afraid she upset Raphael with her talks of commitment. She felt comforted when he wrapped his arms around her. She knew he was starting to understand what she wanted.  
  
"You ready to go for a walk." Raphael questioned her. Maybe he could get to know Venus better than he did. She was always a mystery to him.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that." She took his hand and they began to walk back to his bike.  
  
************************************  
  
"Alright." Michaelangelo began to host his show again. "It's time to take some calls." Michaelangelo pushed a button and took the first call. "Welcome to the Sewer Hour. What's your question for tonight's show/"  
  
An airheaded caller responded. "Like, I got a question for Mondo. Like."  
  
"I'm listening." Mondo Gecko replied ready to answer his first question.  
  
"Like. Mondo, man. I notice that you are like always like wearing like a lizard costume and all...."  
  
Mondo Gecko and Michaelangelo looked at each other trying not to laugh. What costume they thought to themselves.  
  
"Like do you ever like get hot and all when on stage and stuff?"  
  
Mondo Gecko looked at Michaelangelo. "Umm. Yeah, I get hot in my costume, but it's something I have gotten used to." Mondo Gecko shrugged at Michaelangelo. Did he answer alright?  
  
"Time for our next call." Michaelangelo pushed the button and took the next call. "Welcome to the Sewer Hour."  
  
"Yeah." A female voice replied. "Hi Mike. Hi Mondo. Ummm. I have a question for Mondo."  
  
"Talk away princess." Mondo replied. Hopefully he could better answer this question.  
  
They heard giggling in the background. 'He called you princess.' One of the voices said. "Umm. I was wondering. Umm. Do you have a girlfriend, what do you look for in a girl, and are you looking for a girlfriend right now?"  
  
"Well to answer you first question, I do not have a girlfriend." Mondo Gecko listened and heard a bunch of giggles and screams.   
  
"What I look for in a girl? Well, she has to be smart and funny. I like girls with a sense of humor. I like girls that are beautiful, but don't see themselves to be goddesses or anything. She has to be beautiful in the inside as well as the outside. She has to be supportive and respect me for who I am." Mondo thought for a moment. That last response reminded him of his exgirlfriend, Candy. She broke up with him because she couldn't handle it after he became a mutant. It had been over two years since their breakup. He remembered that. He took it bad.  
  
Then, he answered the third question. "Right now I don't want to be tied down in a relationship. I plan to wait awhile before I start dating again. I have a really busy schedule and it would be too hard to keep a good relationship." Mondo listened as a few pouts were heard in the background.  
  
Michaelangelo decided the next call would be the last call for the time being. "Alright, let's take one more call before I play some more tracks." Michaelangelo pressed the button and took the next caller on the line. "Welcome to the Sewer Hour."  
  
"Hi Mike. Hi Mondo." The voice responded, "I have a question for the both of you."  
  
"Fire Away."   
  
"OK. I was wondering how you and Mondo became such good friends?"  
  
Mondo Gecko answered first. "While I was finding a place for me and the band to practice, I ran into Mike and his brothers."  
  
"Yeah." Michaelangelo jumped in. "Me and Mondo hit it off right away."  
  
"We both like to skateboard."  
  
"We both like to listen to music."  
  
"We both like to surf."  
  
"Basically, we found we had alot in common." Mondo Gecko finished. "Whenever I'm in town, I hang out with Mike."  
  
Michaelangelo pulled out his next line up for tonight. "Well, that's all the calls I can take right now. Let's listen to some more tracks shall we."  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
AUTHOR NOTES: If anyone doesn't know who Mondo Gecko is, you can read his profile on the Ninja Turtles website. I have always like Mondo Gecko from the cartoon episode 'Michaelangelo Meets Mondo Gecko.' It's one of my favorites.. That's why I included him in my story. Plus, I have plans for him soon.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  



	17. Where Turtles Go, Dragons Follow

To the End of the Shinobis!  
Chapter XVII: Where Turtles Go, Trouble Follows  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
"Anything happen!" Leonardo called from his room while putting a clean eyemask and pads on.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Leonardo rushed into the lab. "What? What happened?"  
  
"I think the Rank are up to something. The Dragon Lord just dispatched his troops."  
  
"Where are they headed?"  
  
"Give me a minute." Donatello began to pound away on the keyboard to predict the direction the Rank were going.  
  
************************************  
  
Raphael and Venus began to talk to each other. They began to learn things about each other they never even knew before.  
  
"What made you fall in love with me, Venus?" Raphael asked her. It always puzzled him why she chose him over Leonardo.  
  
"It was a lot of things." She blushed slightly.  
  
"Like what."  
  
"You're stubborn and wild and sexy and sweet and handsome and sensitive." Her face turned bright red.  
  
"That's it." Raphael watched her face flush.   
  
"No." She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked into his eyes. "I feel complete when I'm with you. Like I found another piece of me that was missing."  
  
"Did...did you feel like this when you were with Leo? When you had sex with him?"  
  
She turned her head and thought for a moment. Then, she turned back and faced him. "I never had sex with Leo."  
  
"You didn't, but I..."  
  
"I didn't have sex with him." She pulled Raphael closer to him. "I never felt the things I'm feeling right now with Leo. I never had and I NEVER will."  
  
******************************************   
  
Michaelangelo turned on his mike for the last time. "Well, that's the end of the Sewer Hour tonight. Tune in tomorrow for the next edition of the Sewer Hour. This is Mike."  
  
"And Mondo."  
  
"Signing off."  
  
Michaelangelo tuned off his DJ equipment and turned around to head home.   
  
"Tonight was a blast Mike."  
  
"Yeah, it was."  
  
"We gotta do this more often."  
  
"We can. You just have to tell me when you are in town."  
  
"Well, I'll be in town for the next few weeks."  
  
"Well, for the next few weeks you can be my cohost."  
  
Mondo Gecko and Michaelangelo agreed on the idea and started to head home.  
  
***************************************  
  
Kurai lead the Rank to the park. Then he split them into two groups.   
  
"We'll encircle them so they can't escape. Make sure they don't see any of you. It will be easier to get them off guard."  
  
The Rank members nodded and began to follow their orders. Kurai looked at the gun in his hand. That human's weapon better work or he was a dead dragon.  
  
****************************************  
  
Donatello stopped typing. "They're heading for the park."  
  
"Where are Raph and Venus?"  
  
"They're in the park."  
  
Leonardo picked up his communicator and began to signal for Raphael or Venus to answer.  
  
*****  
  
"You are nothing like your brother." Venus told him. "I have only felt this way with you. You are the only one for me."  
  
Raphael smiled at her. He had felt different whenever he was with Venus. He felt complete too. He had never felt happy about his life, until he met Venus. She made him happy. She brought out feelings he had never felt before. He was happy. He was content. He was relaxed. He was in love.  
  
"I love you, Raphael."  
  
I love you, Venus."  
  
They leaned in for a kiss when Michaelangelo and Mondo Gecko passed by the park on their way home.  
  
*****  
  
"YEAH RAPH! GET HER." Mondo Gecko yelled from the passenger seat of the Hummer.  
  
"YEAH BABY! YEAH." Michaelangelo yelled, imitating Austin Powers.  
  
Michaelangelo started to honk the horn and Mondo Gecko started to whistle.  
  
*****  
The couple's faces turned red. They couldn't believe they did that to them. They  
were so embarrassed.   
  
I'm going to kill them' Raphael thought to himself. 'I'm going to kill them both.'  
  
Venus got closer to Raphael and watched Michaelangelo and Mondo Gecko go down the street. She was so embarrassed. She looked up at Raphael and saw that his face was red too.  
  
*****  
  
"He's going to kill us." Michaelangelo told Mondo.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
They both began to laugh.   
  
Mondo Gecko looked back towards Raphael and Venus. Raphael and Venus were holding each other closely. Then, he saw shadow move.  
  
"Hey, Mike. I think I saw something in the park."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean I saw a grayish black thing run through the bushes."  
  
"It's probably nothing."  
  
"Yeah." Mondo Gecko thought to himself as he turned around in his seat.  
  
*****  
  
The Rank completely surrounded Raphael and Venus. They were very well hidden from view.   
  
Venus and Raphael began to kiss after being interrupted.  
  
Kurai signaled the Rank to hold their positions. He took the gun and aimed it for Venus' neck.  
  
*****  
  
Leonardo signaled Raphael and Venus' communicators to warn them of the Rank. "What that beeping noise?" Leonardo asked as he began to follow the beeps. He walked in Venus' room and found their communicators. "DAMN IT." He yelled.  
  
"Leo, they are surrounded."  
  
"What?" Leonardo rushed back into the lab.  
  
"Did you reach them?"  
  
"No, they don't have their communicators with them."  
  
*****  
  
Kurai aimed the gun for Venus' neck and fired. The needle hit her in the neck.  
  
"Ow." Venus felt the needle hit her.   
  
"What?" Raphael asked wondering why she broke away from the kiss.  
  
"It felt like something pinched me in the neck."  
  
*****  
  
"Donnie, we have to get over there."  
  
"Leo, we aren't going to make it. Raph's got his bike and Mike's got the Hummer."  
  
Donatello was right. "Get our boards. The motorized ones. I'll tell Mike."  
  
*****  
  
Venus began to feel for the spot she felt the pinch come from. Raphael tilted her head and looked. He saw what it was. Then, he pulled the small needle from her neck.  
  
"What the?"  
  
Venus looked at the needle he held in her hand. "What is it?" She began to feel light headed and weak.  
  
"It's a tiny needle." Maybe Bonesteel was around he thought to himself. Raphael looked at Venus. Something was wrong. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I feel so tired." She said as she held on to his arm. Her legs went numb. Then she fell to the ground.  
  
*****  
  
"We're on our way, Leo.? Michaelangelo replied to Leonardo and turned the Hummer around.  
  
"I knew I saw something." Mondo Gecko told him.  
  
*****  
  
"Mike and Mondo are headed for the park."  
  
"OK." Donatello grabbed his portable Eye in the Sky and they rushed off.  
  
*****  
  
"Venus. Venus." Raphael shook her. She was sound asleep.   
  
Raphael went to his bike a few feet away and looked for his communicator.  
  
*****  
  
Kurai aimed the gun again. This time it was for Raphael. Then, he shot again.  
  
*****  
  
"Damn it. Where is it?" Raphael looked all over the bike. Then, he remember. He and Venus left them in her room so Donnie would think they were home. "Fuck."  
  
Raphael felt a pinch on his butt. He reached and pulled out the needle. He began to feel light headed and weak. He looked down at Venus. His legs went numb and he leaned on his bike for support. Then, the bike fell and he followed on top.  
  
*****   
  
Kurai signaled the Rank. They picked up Venus and Raphael and headed back to the Dragon Lord's palace.  
  
*****   
Soon after, Michaelangelo and Mondo reached the park. There they found Raphael's bike.  
  
"Where they go?"  
  
*****  
  
Leonardo and Donatello arrived nearly ten minutes later. They found Michaelangelo and Mondo Gecko yelling for Raphael and Venus.   
  
"Where are they? Leonardo asked with a worried tone in his voice.  
  
"We don't know." Michaelangelo replied.  
  
"We found Raph's bike and this." Mondo Gecko handed Leonardo a small needle.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know." Mondo Gecko exclaimed, "I found it on the ground by Raph's bike."   
  
"His bike was also on the ground." Michaelangelo added knowing how particular Raphael was about his bike.   
  
"Give me that." Donatello took the needle from Leonardo's hand. Then, he remember what he saw on his Eye in the Sky when on the way over here. "Raphael and Venus didn't fight with the Rank."  
  
"What do you mean, Donnie?" Leonardo turned to his brother.  
  
"I never saw movement on the tracker that would indicate a fight. Plus, there are no signs of a fight here. And I think this is why." Donatello held up the needle and looked at it closer.  
  
.  
  



	18. Flashes and Feelings

To the End of the Shinobis!  
Chapter XVIII: Flashes and Feelings  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Dragon Lord and Tashina awaited for the return of the Rank.   
  
"They will be here shortly, brother. Have alittle faith in me." Tashina assured her brother.  
  
"They had better." He replied to her.  
  
Moments later, the doors to the throne room were opened. Kurai came in holding his head up high. Members of the Rank came in after him, carrying Venus and Raphael.  
  
"My Lord." Kurai bowed and stepped aside as the Rank left Venus and Raphael for the Dragon Lord.   
  
Dragon Lord stood up and walked down from his throne and observed the two unconscious turtles. "Well done."   
  
Tashina walked down and joined him. She awaited his approval.  
  
Dragon Lord knew what she wanted. "You have my permission, Kurai, to take my sister as your wife." He watched as to two met and kissed one another.  
  
****************************************  
  
"What is that Donnie?" Leonardo questioned even though he knew what it was.  
  
"It's a small needle. I'm not sure what it contains." Donatello observed the needle closer. "It looks like it contents weren't completely injected."  
  
"Do you know what its contents were?"  
  
"It's hard to tell. I'll have to analyze it at the lab." Donatello answered his brother.  
  
Leonardo sighed. What if it was a poison? They didn't have time to waste if it was. "What ever it is, it was probably used on Raph and Venus? We can't just stand around here all day."  
  
"I need to get to the lab. I want to check it out." Donatello insisted. "Plus I made some maps of the Dragon Lord building. That's where the Rank have taken them." Donatello pointed out on his Eye in the Sky.  
  
"OK. Me and you will go back to the lair to get the maps, find out what this thing is, and tell Splinter." Leonardo insisted.   
  
"What about us?" Michaelangelo asked.  
  
"You and Mondo take the boards and head to the Dragon Lord's place." Leonardo instructed. "Wait outside and see if you can spot Venus or Raph through one of the windows." Leonardo pulled two binoculars out of the Hummer. "We will meet you across the street from the building."  
  
"OK." Michaelangelo replied taking the binoculars from his brother.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Dragon Lord paced around Venus and Raphael while his sister and the Rank leader held each other tight. Finally, the Shinobi clan would end he thought to himself.   
  
"Tashina." Dragon Lord called for his sister as he crouched down in-between Venus and Raphael.   
  
"Yes." Tashina broke apart from her lover and stood in front of him.  
  
Dragon Lord grabbed Venus' hand and Raphael's hand and stood up. "Show me their future if they were to live."  
  
"You are too weak for this task you ask me." Tashina worried. "It is best not to use magic with your ill condition."  
  
"I said SHOW ME." He growled at her.  
  
"If you insist, My Lord" She grabbed on her brother's hands which held Raphael's and Venus'. Then, she began to chant.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Do you see anything?" Michaelangelo asked Mondo Gecko.  
  
"Nope, most of the windows are shut."  
  
"Let's move to another spot." Michaelangelo suggested.  
  
They moved further down and looked into an open window.  
  
"I see them." Mondo announced.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Here." Mondo Gecko helped Michaelangelo find the window he was looking in.  
  
The two observed the Dragon Lord and Tashina holding hands together and holding Raphael and Venus' hands.  
  
"What the?"  
  
***********************************  
  
"Hurry up Donnie!" Leonardo shouted after he told Splinter what happen. Splinter and Leonardo walked into the lab.  
  
"Got it." Donatello announced. "It's a sleeping potion."  
  
Thank the gods Splinter thought to himself. "My sons, I fear you must hurry."  
  
"We are sensei. I feel it to." Leonardo told Splinter. "Donnie you got the maps?"  
  
"Hold on." Donatello walked over to his computer and grabbed all the maps on his desk except one. He looked down at the one he missed. It was the floor which held the Dragon Lord's bedroom. He stood there and studied it.  
  
"Come on Donnie." Leonardo rushed over to him. "What's the hold up?"  
  
"I have an idea." Donatello looked up at Leonardo then back down at the map. He grabbed it "Let's go."  
  
"What's your idea?"   
  
"I'll tell you when we meet Mikey and Mondo."  
  
The two rushed out the lair and headed towards the Dragon Lord's place.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Dragon Lord began to chant along with his sister. He felt his energy drain from his body as he saw the flashes.  
  
R  
  
youth   
  
red bandanna turtle  
  
powerful in the ways of the Shinobis  
  
himself  
  
his body lay motionless on the ground  
  
death filled the air  
  
Dragon Lord could no longer withstand the drain of energy from his body. He broke apart from his sister and fell to the floor.  
  
"Majesty." Kurai rushed to his lord's side.  
  
"Ryu." Tashina joined him at his side.  
  
Dragon Lord looked around the room. Everything was spinning. These flashes, he thought to himself. What did they mean? He sat up and began to relax.  
  
"I told you, Ryu, that this wasn't a good idea, especially in your condition." Tashina said as she and Kurai helped him to him to his throne.  
  
He sat on his throne for a few minutes in silence as he waited for his strength to return. He looked at Raphael's motionless body on the floor. Could the Shinobi be teaching him to become a shaman? He couldn't risk that chance.   
  
"Kill him." The Dragon Lord said to Kurai. He was unaware that Dr. Quease was hiding in the shadows.  
  
Kurai took an ax displayed on the walls and walked over to Raphael. He raised the ax ready to slice his head off.  
  
"WAIT!" The wacky doctor cried.  
  
Dragon Lord turned with anger. Who dare challenge his orders? He then watched Dr. Quease come out of his hiding spot.  
  
"My lord." Dr. Quease dared. "You promised me that once the two were captured that I may have the male for experimentations."   
  
Dragon Lord snarled. He did promise Dr. Quease one of the turtles for dissection. "Fine. You may have him, but I want him dead before you start your experiments."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts. I want him dead."  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty." Dr. Quease replied. The turtle will be dead, but after the experimentations, he thought to himself.   
  
Dragon Lord signaled for the Rank to bring Raphael to the Quease's lab.  
  
"I don't trust him." Tashina said as she watched Dr., Quease leave. "You must kill the human."  
  
*****************************************  
  
When Donatello and Leonardo met up with Michaelangelo and Mondo Gecko, they heard everything that went on.   
  
"They were holding hands."  
  
"They were chanting or something."  
  
"Then, Dragon Lord fell to the ground."  
  
"Some dragons helped him to the throne."  
  
"Raphael almost got his head chopped off."  
  
"Then some weirdo human stopped him."  
  
"It was Dr. Quease."  
  
"Then, he and some dragons took Raph somewhere."  
  
Leonardo heard enough of Mikey and Mondo's tale. "Alright." He paused. "Donnie, can you tell me where Raph is."  
  
"He's in Dr. Quease's lab. Venus is in the throne room."  
  
Leonardo sighed. He knew they had do get in the Dragon Lord place. But how? What about the idea Donatello said he had. "Donatello. In the lair you told me you had an idea."  
  
"OH, yes." Donatello remembered. "I was thinking we enter through the Dragon Lord's room."  
  
The two turtles and the lizard looked at him as if he was insane.  
  
"Let me explain." Donatello said as he pulled out the map.  
  
  
  
  



	19. Impostor

To the End of the Shinobis!  
Chapter XIX: Impostor  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
"OK." Leonardo repeated Donatello's plan. "We enter the building through Dragon Lord's bedroom."  
  
Donatello nodded his head.  
  
"We steal his armor and have Mondo Gecko dress up as the Dragon Lord."  
  
Donatello nodded his head again. Mondo Gecko didn't look like he liked the idea of impersonating the Dragon Lord.  
  
"We knock out three of the Rank and us three dress up as the Rank."  
  
Donatello nodded his head again.  
  
"We go to Dr. Quease's lab and free Raph. Then, we go to the throne room and save Venus."  
  
Donatello nodded again.  
  
Leonardo sighed. Boy, this was going to be fun. "Alright. Let's go."  
  
***************************************  
  
Dragon Lord slowly got up and grabbed his sword. He may not be able to shed Raphael's blood, but he was definitely going to shed Venus. He sat back down on the throne and began to sharpen it.  
  
Venus slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurring. Where was she? She could hear the sound of a sword sharpening. It was a dreadful noise. She hated when Leonardo would do that in front of everybody. But, Somehow she knew it was not Leonardo.  
  
Venus tried to sit herself up. She still couldn't see very well, but she did noticed that her hands were tied around the back. Where was she?   
  
Venus vision cleared. She sat up and looked around again. Where was Raphael? She looked around for him, but he was no where to be found. Then, she realized where she was.   
  
Dragon Lord sat on his throne staring at her while he sharpening his sword. He glared at her hard. He looked mad, she noted to herself. He was going to kill her for sure. Where was Raphael to save her? She was so scared.  
  
************************************  
  
Raphael slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurring. Where was he? He thought for a moment. Where was Venus?  
  
Raphael began to move around. Only one problem.. He was strapped to a table. Where was he? Where was his Venus?  
  
Raphael's vision cleared. He looked around the room. It was full of machines and other equipment. Above him, were many lights and blades. He knew where he was. He remember the description Donatello told him.  
  
Dr. Quease stared at Raphael while he was readying his tools. He glared hard. He was up to something, he noted to himself. He was going to experiment or kill him for sure. Where was Venus? He better not have hurt her he thought to himself.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Leonardo, Donatello, Michaelangelo, and Mondo Gecko climbed their way up into Dragon Lord's room. It had to be the top floor of course they thought to themselves.  
  
Finally they were inside. Dragon Lord's room was large, but pretty empty. All he had was a king size bed (with one of his mistresses sleeping in it) and some small stands with candles on it. There were two doors. One door lead into an empty room. The other lead into a bathroom.  
  
Leonardo was the first to climb in the room. The mistress in the bed jumped up as she heard him. Leonardo grabbed her and tied her mouth, hands and feet. Then, he signaled for the others to climb in.   
  
"We know what Dragon Lord did today." Michaelangelo pointed to the mistress on the floor.  
  
Leonardo hit his brother on the back of the head. "Quiet, we don't want them to know we're here."  
  
Donatello walked around and noticed the two doors. He slowly opened one. It lead into the bathroom. No one was in sight. He turned on the light switch and looked around. He found another door and opened. It contained robes and armor. "Jackpot." He cried and pulled out the armor.  
  
"Donnie, you found it."  
  
"Yeah." He replied and laid the armor on the bed.  
  
"I swear." Mondo Gecko said as they began to help him get into the armor. "When I hang out with you guys, I get in the most trouble."  
  
Finally Mondo Gecko was dress. Two problems: Mondo's tail and Mondo's height.  
  
"This Dragon Lord must me pretty tall." Mondo replied as he fought to cheap pieces of the armor from falling of him.   
  
"Dragon Lord is about 6 feet tall" Donatello informed him.  
  
"Well I'm 4'8"." Mondo answered.   
  
"What about Mondo's tail." Leonardo questioned. "Dragon Lord doesn't have on."  
  
"He wears a cape though." Michaelangelo reminded them. He pulled on out of the closet and handed it to Donatello.  
  
Donatello took the cape and put it on Mondo. "Well, guys?"  
  
"Looks impressive." Michaelangelo said.  
  
"Hope it works." Leonardo added.  
  
"This armor and shit is heavy." Mondo pointed out.  
  
"Alright, Mondo. We need you to call 3 of the Rank in here." Donatello instructed. "And remember, you are a lord."  
  
"OK." Mondo began to walk slowly to the door leading into the hallway. He fought the armor the whole way. Mondo stood out in the middle of the hallway and saw two Rank soldiers.  
"Hey. Yo. Get in here bros." He called to them.  
  
Oh shit. The turtles thought to themselves as they heard Mondo's call for the Rank.  
  
The Rank looked at Mondo disguised as Dragon Lord. They rushed over to him to serve him. When they reached Mondo, the Turtles rushed out the room and knocked them senseless. Then, they pulled them in the room.  
  
"This is two, Mondo." Leonardo noticed.  
  
"Well there ain't no more." Mondo told him.  
  
Leonardo looked at the two Unconscious Rank soldiers on the floor. "Donnie. Me and you will dress as the Rank." He said as they began to take the two dragons' clothing.   
  
"What about me?" Michaelangelo asked.  
  
"You'll be our hostage." Leonardo answer as he began to dress.  
  
Leonardo and Donatello tied up the two dragons. Then, they tied Michaelangelo's hands behind his back. They left it loose enough for him to get out of. Then, they told Mondo how the Dragon Lord sounded.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Venus looked at the Dragon Lord. Her heart raced with fear. Then, she noticed that two other dragons were in the room also. One was the leader of the Rank. The other was a female dragon. It must be Tashina she thought to herself.  
  
Tashina saw a vision again as she looked at her brother. There was an impostor among them.   
  
"There's an impostor amongst us, brother." Tashina alarmed him.   
  
"Her friends are here." He continued to sharpen his sword. "Send out the Rank to capture them."  
  
Tashina and Kurai left the Dragon Lord to warn the Rank.   
  
"You'll be dead before they get here." He told Venus.  
  
**********************************  
  
Mondo Gecko and the Turtles began to walk down the hallway. They need to get to Dr. Quease's lab, Donatello pointed out.   
  
"The lab is further downstairs."  
  
"Lead the way then, Donnie." Leonardo told his brother.  
  
Hana snuck out of her sister's room with the radio in her hand. She turned around and saw Mondo and the Turtles. "Father." She said hiding the radio behind her thinking Mondo was really her father. "I...I...I was just helping Kat with her studies" She told them. Then, she ran into her room across the hall, hoping she wasn't in trouble.  
  
"She was fine." Mondo said out loud.  
  
Leonardo rolled his eyes. This was way dangerous.  
  
Further down the hallway, they noticed a smaller dragon come out a room. She rubbed her eyes and held a book in her hand.   
  
She walked up to Mondo and tugged on the cape. "Father, read me story." She said softly.   
  
Mondo looked around at the guys. What to do?  
  
****************************************  
  
Dragon Lord got off his throne and walked over to Venus. "Say goodnight, Shinobi." He raised the sword ready to strike her.  
  
****************************************  
  
Dr. Quease walked over to the table Raphael was strapped to . He took a marker and began to draw his lines he would use to dissect Raphael.  
  
"Listen Psycho." Raphael yelled at him. "You're going to get what's coming to you."  
  
"No." Quease replied. "You will."   
  
Dr. Quease grabbed an instrument off the table next to Raphael  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Father." The little dragon asked again. "Read me story." She looked up and noticed Mondo was not her father. She screamed.  
  
******************************************  
  
Dragon Lord held the sword ready to strike when he heard the scream. It was Kira. He began to yell in Chinese for his guards to retrieve his five year old daughter. He wasn't going to loose another child.   
  
Venus sighed in relief as the Dragon Lord began to run around like a mad man.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Grab her." Leonardo cried out. He knew she just blew it for them.   
  
Mondo was about to grabbed her when she kicked him in the shin. "Fuck." He cried out.   
  
Kira began to run down the hall screaming. Leonardo ran after, followed by the others. Kira looked behind her and kept running. She took her book and hummed it at Leonardo with her magic. It hit him hard and he stopped. She almost blinded him.  
  
"There's the impostors." The Rank yelled.  
  
"We got to get out of her and fast." Donatello said as he untied Michaelangelo's hands.  
  
They began to run again. They ran until the reached the lab.  
  
**********************************  
  
Dr. Quease picked up the instrument. It was a saw type instrument Raphael observed.  
Dr. Quease turned it on. Raphael knew what was next. Quease was going to saw his shell open.  
  
Before Quease could do so, Mondo Gecko and his brothers burst through the door.  
  
"My lord. I was just about to kill him." Dr. Quease assured him.  
  
Donatello disguised as the member of the Rank walked up to him. "Oh, shut up." He punched him, knocking him on the floor.   
  
Michaelangelo began to untie Raphael. Raphael stood up in relief now that he was free. Then, he saw the Dragon Lord. Raphael lunged at him and pinned him on the floor.  
  
"What have you done to Venus?" He threatened.  
  
"Chill, dude. It's me Mondo Gecko." Raphael released him and watched him take off the armor. He also watched as Leonardo and Donatello took off their outfits as well.   
  
"Sorry." Raphael sighed. "Where's Venus?"  
  
"She's still in the throne room." Leonardo said to his brother.   
  
"Let's go. The Rank are getting closer." Donatello added.  
  
  
  



	20. To the End of the Shinobi!!!!!

To the End of the Shinobis!  
Chapter XX: To the End of the Shinobi!!!!!  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Michaelangelo helped Mondo Gecko take off Dragon Lord's cape and armor.  
  
"You're lucky you didn't have to run with this crap." Mondo informed him.  
  
Michaelangelo let out a laugh.  
  
"We have to get Venus." Raphael told his brothers. He felt something inside. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it must be something was wrong.  
  
"She's in Dragon Lord's throne room." Donatello pointed out. "The Rank are on alert and Dragon Lord is with Venus."  
  
"I have to get to her." Raphael insisted as he shoved his way to the door.  
  
************************************************  
  
Venus observed the Dragon Lord run around. At least he was distracted, she thought thankfully to herself. His daughter must be important to him. Anyways, it was distracting him from killing her.  
  
Tashina and Kurai walked back into the throne room and found that Venus was alive and awake.  
  
"I thought you were going to kill her." Tashina questioned her brother.  
  
"I AM!" He snapped at her. "I have a small problem."  
  
"What could be more important than killing her?" Tashina was furious.  
  
Venus watched the female dragon and the Dragon Lord bicker. She sensed something bad between them.  
  
"Kira." Dragon Lord replied.   
  
Tashina rolled her eyes. Isn't this why they got imprisoned in the enchanted glass in the first place. Yes, it sure was, she thought to herself. "She's FINE. Kill the Shinobi. Her lover is on his way."  
  
Then, it her. Venus knew who the female dragon was. She was Tashina.  
  
"Frightened Shinobi." Tashina turned to her. "Just figured out who I am." She leaned over Venus and whispered. "You should be."  
  
Venus felt her heart race. She was so frightened. If the scrolls were right, Tashina could predict everything :where their home was, their friends home, everything.  
  
"Father! Father!" A small dragon yelled and wrapped herself around the Dragon Lord's leg. Then, the little dragon looked up to make sure it was her father.  
  
"Kira." Dragon Lord picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Venus put aside her fear for the moment. The Dragon Lord had a little daughter. She was a cute little thing. Well, for a dragon anyway. Then, her fear grew again when the little one looked at her. Her young eyes were full of hatred. Hatred for her.  
  
"Who's that?" Kira questioned her father as her brought her to her aunt.   
  
"This is your Aunt Tashina."  
  
"No, that." She pointed to Venus on the floor.  
  
"That." He paused and a wicked smile grew on his face. "That is your enemy."  
  
"Are you going to kill her?"   
  
"Yes, I am." Dragon Lord handed his sister his daughter and turned towards Venus.   
  
"Meet me on the roof." Tashina told him.  
  
I'll be there after I finish." He told his sister, not caring why she wanted to meet on the roof.  
  
Tashina smiled as she watched her brother remember the task at hand. "Yes, Ryu."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
His brothers and friend had a hard time keeping up with him. Raphael didn't know why, but he knew he had to get to Venus before something happened.   
  
"Hold up Raph!" Leonardo called.  
  
He couldn't hold up. He had to get to Venus. He had to get to her now.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Dragon Lord grabbed his sword again and waited for his sister and daughter to leave the room. Finally, he revenge on the Shinobi clan would be complete. He raised his sword ready to strike.  
  
Venus began to sweat. He hands and feet were tied. She could get away from. There would be no distractions she thought to herself. What a fitting way to die.   
  
She studied the Dragon Lord. He was a cruel and evil being. He's red were bright red. He looked kind of pale. He seemed weak, but she felt weaker.  
  
Raphael slammed opened the door.   
  
"Raphael." She cried for him.   
"Venus." He cried back.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Dragon Lord yelled. Quease was suppose to kill him.  
  
"Get away from her, Dragon Lord." Raphael demanded as his brothers and friend stood up behind him.  
  
"No." Dragon Lord grabbed Venus from off the floor and placed his sword under her neck. "I think it is you who should get away."  
  
Slowly a tear came down Venus face. Was this the end?  
  
Raphael stopped moving. He couldn't let Dragon Lord hurt her. He wanted to kill him, but if he would move Venus would be dead.  
  
Dragon Lord began to back up into a corner. He glanced over at the mirror and smiled.  
  
Raphael wasn't sure what he was up to, but he knew it wasn't good.  
  
Dragon Lord began to chant in Chinese a spell to open the mirror.  
  
Venus could understand what he was saying. "No. No."  
  
"Let her go, Dragon Lord." Raphael walked a little closer to him.  
  
"You want her." Dragon Lord smiled as he finish the last verse of him spell. "GO AND GET HER!'  
  
"NOOOOOO! Raphael" Venus screamed as the Dragon Lord threw her into the mirror.  
  
"VENUS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Raphael ran to the mirror and tried to grabbed her before it was too late.  
  
Dragon Lord laughed as he watched Raphael touch the now solid mirror. Then, he vanished from the room.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Mondo questioned.  
  
'Who knows."  
  
************************************************  
  
Dragon Lord reappeared on the roof. He was now even weaker and fell again to the floor.  
  
"What happened?" Tashina demanded as she helped him to his feet.  
  
"YOU KNEW." He yelled at her. "You knew Quease wasn't going to kill her lover."  
  
"I TOLD YOU." She yelled back.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"In the lab."  
  
Dragon Lord cast another spell, making Quease appear on the roof.  
  
"Majesty." The doctor questioned puzzling.  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO KILL HIM."  
  
"I was my lord."  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO KILL HIM."  
  
"The others walked in when I was about to."   
  
Dragon Lord grabbed the doctor by the throat. "I WANTED HIM DEAD!" Dragon Lord held Dr. Quease over the edge of the building.  
  
"You don't want to do this. I'm valuable to you." Quease kissed up to the Dragon Lord.  
  
"You disobeyed my orders. The punishment is DEATH." Dragon Lord let go of his grip and Dr. Quease fell to his doom.  
  
Dragon Lord turned and bent over. He was weak. He could no longer stand. Tashina watched as her brother fell laid down on the roof top. He was breathing heavily. The stars spun around. Then, he knocked out.  
  
"KURAI!" Tashina screamed and rushed to her brother's side.  
  
***********************************************  
  
They all heard Quease's scream of death, but they didn't care. Raphael was at the mirror crying for Venus. She was gone. They all didn't know what to do.  
  
"Raph." Leonardo walked over to his brother. "Let's get the mirror back home. Splinter may know what to do."   
  
Raphael just sat there with tears rolling down his face.  
  
"Come on, Raph." Leonardo encouraged. "Let's go home to Splinter." He helped his brother to his feet and signaled the others to pick up the mirror.  
  
Mondo Gecko, Michaelangelo, and Donatello all helped to carefully grabbed the mirror to bring it home. They carefully placed it in the Hummer and they all rode home to Splinter.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
Or is it?  
  
  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Author's Note's:   
  
Yeah. That's how I'm ending it. To the End of this fanfic. ONLY took me 6 months to finish it. Key word: ONLY.  
  
Oh, I guess I got to start working on a sequel. Got to let Venus out somehow.  
  
Anyways, thanks for all the reviews. It has really brought up my spirits with continuing and finishing this fanfic.  
  
Hope you have enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW. I would like to know what everyone thinks.  
  
Thanks  
  
Michelle  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
